All I Ever Wanted
by XxCiaraxX
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were little,As Bella and Edward grow up will that change?,All the highs and lows of growing up.Will they be there for each other ALL HUMAN,Rated T,BxE,No flames.R&R.XxCiaraxX
1. Introduction

**Hey peoples of earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**This is my new story called: _All I Ever Wanted. _It's All Human! And its rated 'T' just in case BxE. In the start of the story Bella is 13 so is Edward and Alice Emmett is 15.  
**

**I also have another story called: _Father's Always Get In The Way _Its A NessieXJacob story But I wanted to put up a new story.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing B.F.F XxXLaliceXxX!!! YOU ROCK LAURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you people like this story. It probably is really really bad compared to all the other amazing stories out there but I wanted to have a shot at writing a BxE so here it goes the first chapter of All I Ever Wanted.**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

**XxCiaraxX **

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_Beep Beep Beep............................................_

My Alarm went off telling me that it was time to get up for my first day of middle school.

I Moaned as I got out of my bed and headed for the shower. I stripped out of my pyjamas and got into the loving warm shower.

The warm water hitting off my back sent shivers down my spine. After I washed out all the shampoo in my hair I decided to get out of the shower and get ready.

I wrapped the towel around my body as I made my way across from the bathroom to my bedroom.

I dried off and picked out my outfit for today. I wasn't going to try put on something fancy or dress myself up. I just picked out what ever I saw first.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and I blue top. I threw on my clothes and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

I shoved a bowl of Cheerios down my mouth and ran up the stairs to brush my hair and teeth.

When I was finally ready I got my coat and bag and headed next door to the Cullen's.

The Cullen's were like my second family. Edward was my best friend,Alice was like my crazy girly girl sister,Emmett was like my older over protected brother And Esme and Carlisle were like my loving kind parents. I loved them all so much.

Esme had said she would drop Edward,Alice,Emmett and I to school because Charlie was working and Renee was in hospital sick. She has been sick for the last few months but the doctors said she will be better in a few weeks. I hope.

I knocked on the door. I was greeted with a one of Emmett's massive bear hugs.

"Hi.................Emmett"."Hey Bells..................Oh sorry" He apologised as he put me down.

I loved Emmett like a brother and he was always there for me.

Next to say hello was Alice,

"Bella" She smiled as she basically jumped at me. She swinged her arms around my neck."I'm so excited" She danced."Can't wait hope we are in the same classes" She smiled as she pulled me through the house and into there massive kitchen. Their kitchen was massive. Esme loved it so much she spended half her time in it. She was an excellent cook. Everyone loved her cooking.

"Morning Bella" She smiled at me as she finished making lunches."Morning Esme" I smiled."How was your sleep?" she asked."Great thanks Esme" I smiled.

Esme always made me feel great she was so nice. Reminds of what Renee was like before she got sick. I love Renee but I can only see her once a week now since she is in the hospital. I can't wait till she can come out.

"Where's Edward" I asked. Alice rolled her eyes."He's upstairs in the bathroom,He is worse than a girl" She mumbled.

That was true. Edward spends alot of time doing his hair and stuff like that. All the girls fancy him. I guess he is good looking but he is my best friend nothing more. Renee always goes on saying I should date him,for God sake im only thirteen.

"Call him down" Esme smiled."he might come if he knows your here" Esme smiled as she winked at me. I felt my cheeks going red.

"Edward you ready to go or what" I shouted up the stairs."Yeah give me a second" He shouted. " What you doing up there putting on make-up" I laughed. "Shut up" he laughed as he walked down the stairs.

Me and Edward had been best friends since we were little. When I first moved in we played together and have been best friends ever since.

"So hows my Bells" He smiled as he gave me a quick hug."Fine" I smiled. I could feel me cheeks going red."Hows yourself,were you talking to your reflection or something" I laughed."Shut up" He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the ground. I landed on top of him. We both started to brust out in laughter.

"Ready to go guys" Emmett asked picking us both off the floor. We were both laughing. Emmett hopped into the front of the car and Edward,Alice and I were in the back.

"Here's you lunch guys" Esme smiled as she handed us all a lunch box."Thanks Esme" I smiled."Your welcome honey" She smiled as she started to drive.

"So guys nervous about starting middle school" Esme asked Edward,Alice and I. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Yea I kinda am" I blushed. Emmett turned to look at me. "I will keep you safe Bells don't worry" He smiled. This is what I loved about Emmett. Emmett was going into his last year of middle school.

"I will mind you as well" Edward added as he put his arm around me.

Usually people thought Edward an I were weird because we were so close friends. Edward would always have his arm around me and I would always be leaning on him or something like that.

My friend Jessica says we act as if were 'TOGETHER'. She doesn't get it,No one gets it. Were just friends.

Edward gave me a nudge as we pulled up into the school car park. Oops I must of fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Rise and shine Bells" He laughed."Sorry" I blushed. "It's okay" Edward smiled and he handed me his hand to pull me up. I took it and he helped me up.

When I was out of the car I pulled my bag out from the boot.

"Hope we have the same classes" Edward smiled."Yeah I hope so too" I blushed.

"Now I will collect all of you later okay" Esme announced."Okay" we all agreed as we all walked off towards the school.

As I entered the school Jessica came running over to Edward,Alice,Emmett and I.

"Hey Bella" she smiled."Hey Jess" I answered."So" she smiled as she looked at Edward's arm around me."Jessica" I said looking at her."Fine fine" she said waving her hands in the air.

"Hey Edward" she giggled."Hey" He repiled."How was your summer" she asked."Great I got to spend lots of time with Bella" he smiled. She giggled. Obviously trying to impress him.

"Bella what's your first class" Edward asked me."Math" I answered,"What about you" I asked."Science" he frowned."It's okay Eddie" I laughed. He hated being called that."We can see each other at lunch" I smiled trying to cheer him up. It didn't help that I called him Eddie.

"I guess" He tried to smile."Cool see you than" I smiled as I gave him a quick hug."See you soon Bells" He tried to smile."Back at you" I laughed.

"You two would be great together" Jessica giggled as she pulled me away from him.

"Just stop Jessica were just friends" I tried to explain."Fine than will you get me his number" She asked with a big grin across her face."JESS" I exclaimed."So now your getting jealous" she laughed."No I'm not" I tried to get myself out of this."Then why can't I have his number" she asked."I will try" I said."No promises" I told her."Bella you have his number" she announced."I know but....."."No buts" Jessica said."Please Bella your like my best friend" she pleaded."Fine" I finally said as I walked into maths.

Maths was boring as usual.

Mike newton was sitting beside me and kept trying to pass me his number saying 'call me babe'. He used to be my friend before he started having this crush on me. Emmett hates him for it.

when the lunch bell rang I was trying to be quick to get out before Mike could get to me but of course me being me I tripped and hit me head off the side of the desk.

"BELLA" was all I heard as I passed out..................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

**What you think peoples????????????**

**Do you think I should write more???????????**

**what do you think Edward feels about Bella??????????????**

**Best friends or more????????????????????????????????????**

**Do you think they will ever get together????????????????????????????????**

**Nobody knows...........except for me!!!!!!!!**

**Seriously peoples should I write more?????**

**Please review I want to know what all you peoples think??????????**

**I will write more if I get good reviews.**

**I love all you readers.**

**Sorry I stopped the chapter there......Dont kill me! PLEASE!**

**I will update real soon if all you peoples review. Believe I know whats happening in the next good few chapters.**

**SO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of love!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XxCiaraxX :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Balance Problems

**Hey Peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So glad you all reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks guys!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 2!!!!!!woop woop!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Susan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOP WOOP!! GO SUSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe you could take a look at my other story!**

**We have one little problem here I'm starting secondary school next week and I will get alot of homework now and I have some after school stuff as well so I will try and update as fast as I can I promise people but if I don't update in a little whiel please don't kill me hopefully I will update at least once a week. **

**Anyway here we are Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOP WOOP!!!**

**Chapter 2- Balance Problems.**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

You know earlier when I said The Cullen's were like my second home well I was wrong The Cullen's is more like a third home. My second home is The Emergency Room. Yes I have very bad balance problems.

When I woke up I felt dizzy and I heard voices calling my name.

Everything was a bit of a blur.

"Bella are you awake can you hear me" The angelic voice asked."Bella" It asked again."Angel I'm here" I answered still in a daze."Bella It's Edward I'm here for you" The voice said as I broke from the sleep and saw Edward standing over me.

"Edward" I smiled as I threw my arms around him."Bella" he laughed."What happened" I asked.

"You fell and hit your head and had to get three stitches" he laughed.

Of course I did. I was always in here.

"Oh" I answered."Yeah what a way to start your first day at middle school" Edward laughed. Oh yeah. Shit.

"Where's the others" I asked looking around."Well There all in school" Edward laughed."As for Esme and Charlie there just gone to get a cup of tea" Edward answered my question.

"What time is it" I asked not knowing how long I was out for.

"Around 2:30" Edward answered as he gazed at his watch I got him for his birthday. Wow I was out for a while. "So do you want to go back to school" I asked him."Not at all" he laughed at me stupid question."I guess" I laughed with him. We both sat on the bed together talking until Charlie and Esme came back.

"Bella darling" Esme exclaimed as she came running to my side. "How are you feeling" she asked as she put her hand on my forehead."I'm fine Esme" I laughed."Just making sure baby" she smiled at me.

"You okay Bells" Charlie asked."Yeah dad I'm fine" I announced hoping everyone would hear that I was okay.

"Well you better have some rest Bells" Charlie announced."DAD......." I moaned."But Bells you got a bad hit on the head and I don't want you feeling dizzy tomorrow" Charlie said looking concerned."Can Edward come over" I asked."No" Esme quickly said."Edward is going back to school" Esme added."Mam........................" Edward moaned."Come on" she said as she tried to pull Edward out of the room."Bye Bells" He waved."Bye Edward" I waved.

"We can go say hi to Renee" Charlie announced. With that I marched out of the room and down the hall.

I knew what room she was in.

I knocked first before entering the room."Come in" Renee's voice called.

"Oh Hi Bella" She smiled."Hey Mam" I smiled as I gave her a hug.

How I missed having her around the house.

"Shouldn't you be at school" she asked."No they let me out to see you" I answered. I wasn't going to tell her I fell and spilt my head,It would just worry her.

"Oh well that's good" she smiled."Is school good" she asked."Well.......................It's school,If Edward,Alice and Emmett weren't there I don't know what I would do" I laughed."Oh yeah I forgot about Edward" she laughed."Mam........." I moaned."Renee there just kids" Charlie added."Yeah but it's not too early to be planning weddings" Renee laughed."Mam......................" I moaned."You're going to get together soon when you're older honey" she tried to sooth me as she stroked my back.

"Well wait till then" I huffed,I hated her for this,ME AND EDWARD AREN'T GOING TO GET TOGETHER. the only people who got that were Edward,Charlie and I.

"So darling any news for me" she asked."No" I huffed."Come on I was only messing with you" she sighed."I don't like messing" I mumbled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Renee your medicine time" A nurse called."Ok Baby I will see you soon" Renee sighed as she kissed my cheek.I gave her a quick hug because I was still a bit mad at her."Bye Bells" she called."Bye Mam" I called. My eyes were starting to water a bit. I hated leaving her."Love you" I called as Charlie pulled me out of the room."Love you too Bells" Mam called before the nurse shut the door in my face.

At times like this I wish I had Edward here to comfort me.

"Its okay Bella you will see her soon" Charlie soothed me as we walked out to the car.

I took his words. I was going to see Mam again soon.

The drive home was silent.

As the car pulled up in the driveway I saw Edward come running over.

"Hey Bells" he smiled as I got out of the car."Hey Edward" I smiled as he gave me a hug."Wanna go to the tree house" he asked."Yea" I answered as we ran off.

Years ago Carlisle and Charlie built a tree house in the Cullen's back garden for us. It had a t.v,bean bags,mini fridge,radio,cd player,press full of food. Everything you could imagine.

Edward and I always went there.

We climbed the ladder ans straight to the bean bags.

"So how was school" I asked."Boring without you" he sighed. I felt my cheeks going red.

"Where were you" Edward asked."Renee" was all I could say as my eyes started to water. Edward must of saw because suddenly he had his arms wrapped around me.

"It's ok Bells" he sighed."She will be better soon".

"I hope so" I sniffed. He held me there for a few minutes.

"Thanks Edward you're always there for me" I smiled." I always will be Bells" he smiled as he stroked my hair.

"Hey you two" Emmett called as he entered the tree house."hey Em" I called."Yo Bells" he smiled."I will get that Newton kid tomorrow okay" Emmett was serious."No Emmett,it's okay it was my balance problems that made me fall" I explained. Even though I didn't like Mike that much I still didn't want him to get hurt because I asked Emmett too."C'mon Bells please" Emmett begged trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes."NO" was all I said when Esme called us all for dinner.

Since Renee was in hospital Esme cooked for Charlie and I.

Esme smiled at me as Edward and I walked in. She was looking at Edward's arm around me. I sighed.

"What" Edward asked." Nothing" I answered.

During dinner Emmett and Alice wouldn't shut up.

When dinner was over Charlie stood up."Come on Bells home time,you gotta get to bed" he explained."Dad...........but"."No buts Bells,you need you sleep" he announced."Fine" I answered.

Alice came running over.

"Bye Bells cya tomorrow" she sighed as she squeezed me tight."Alice your nearly as bad as Emmett" I laughed."Oh sorry" she laughed."Bye Bells" Emmett shouted as he picked me up and swung me around."Emmett" I shouted as I went round in circles."Bye Bells" he smiled at me."bye Bells" Esme called from the kitchen."Bye Esme thanks for dinner" I called back at her.

Edward walked with me to the door."Cya tomorrow" I sighed."Cya tomorrow Bells" He sighed as we hugged.

"Come on you two" Charlie laughed."It's not like you will never see each other again.

"Bye" I called to Edward."Bye Bells" He shouted back.

When I got home Charlie told me to get to bed. So I went upstairs and got ready for bed. When I was all ready I got into bed and was soon fast asleep. I started dreaming of Edward and I. In the dream we were older,around 17,18. We were sitting in a meadow field place.

_" I hope we are always together forever" Edward sighed as we both cuddled up under the stars. He had his arm around me and I was lying on his chest."Me too" I sighed."I will always love you as much as I do now" he announced." I love you" he smiled down at me."I love you too" I smiled as we both started to lean in. We got closer and closer. Are lips were about to touch when................................_

"Omg..........................It was just a dream" I spoke to myself."just a dream" I tried to clam myself down. And with that I put my head on my pillow and I was straight to sleep again.

* * *

**How did you like that peoples????????????????**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Love you all peoples!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter too!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**How did you guys like this chapter??????????????????????????????**

**Hope it was okay.**

**I sure I will update soon maybe not tomorow because its my last day before school but I will update soon.**

**Love all you peoples how have reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
you are what keeps me going.**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX**


	3. Maybe

**Heya peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Whats up??????????????????? School sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took ages but my document manager upload wasn't working for a while. SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my good friend that moved to cork:(:( KATHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**So hows the story so far for you guys????? Do you like it??????? Thanks for all the reviews guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Chapter 3- Maybe.**

**XxCiaraxX**

_Bella's POV_

After that dream last night I felt a bit strange.

What did it mean.

Did I love Edward??????????????????????. No. Were just friends. I think. No. JUST FRIENDS. or maybe...............No just friends. But the dream. What did it mean. I was so confused.

Even though I didn't want to do this I had to ask someone. someone who has gone through this. A girl. My Mother.

Charlie dropped me down at the hostipal.

I walked to my Mam's room,Knocked on the door.

"Come in" my Mam called. I pushed the door open and saw the smile that grew on her face. "Bella" she smiled."Hi Love" she added."Hi Mam" I smiled back at her as she gave me a hug."Any news darling" she asked smiling at me.

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to you about something" I sighed.

"What is it honey" she asked.

"Well..............I had a dream last night and................Edward........and I......Were...........Together" I whispered.

"darling it's okay to feel that way about Edward" she smiled.

"I don't know what I feel about Edward" I was confused.

"Oh baby it happened to me at around your age it happens to everyone,Your getting at an age where your lust for well........the oppiste sex" she answered.

"It's not a bad thing and I'm happy you feel that way about Edward and not about some gangster skaterboy dude" my Mam laughed.

"Mam..............". Sorry baby" she laughed.

"My problem is I don't know how he feels" I sighed.

"Get Alice to ask him" my Mam suggested."He would'nt tell her" I moaned.

"Esme?" my Mam asked."I'm not gonna go to Esme 'Hey I love you son will you see if he loves me back' That would be so awkward" I announced.

"Well what about Emmett" she asked."Emmett would go mad if he heard I liked his brother" I sighed.

"Maybe just tell him yourself" my Mam offered."I'm nervous" I sighed."Bella why would you be" she asked.

"Well what if he doesn't like me back and are whole friendship gets ruined".

"Hold up there for a second baby" my Mam announced.

"I'm sure Edward loves you back,Who wouldn't love my Bella,You got my looks you know" she smiled.

"Mam I'm nothing beautiful" I sighed.

"Yes you are baby"."Before I came here I noticed it,You both love each other,He is probably nervous too" she explained.

"I guess" I sighed."that's it baby look on the bright side of life" she smiled."Can you talk to Esme about it or something for me" I asked.

"Yea I will baby" she laughed.

"You better get going before you father is wondering what's going on in here" she laughed.

"He can wait" I laughed."No Bella,you can't leave poor Charlie wondering what has happened to you" she had a serious face on."You know what he is like" she added.

"Fine" I sighed."See you soon Darling,Love you lots" Renee smiled."Love you lots Mam" I replied. A tear rolled down my face.

"Oh baby,I will be out of here soon I promise,I even feel as if I could go home now" she smiled.

"Then come on" I moaned."I can't baby I promise I will see you soon" she said as I gave her a big hug.

She kissed the top of my head."Bye Bells" she sighed."Bye Mam love you" I waved as I walked out of the room.

"Love you too" I heard her shout.

I walked out into the waiting room and saw Charlie.

"You ready to go Bells" he asked me."yea" I sighed.

I really didn't want to leave.

"Okay school tomorow so the minute we get home you have to go to bed" he announced."Okay Dad" I sighed.

As I walked up the stairs I thought about Edward.

How was I gonna tell him??????????????. In person?????????. Text????????????.Email????????????.Note????????????.

I didn't know but I was going to tell him. Sooner rather than later.

As my head hit the pillow the picture of Edward and I together came to mind..................................

* * *

**How was that peoples?????????????????**

**what you think???????????**

**sorry it was short and crap please don't eat me .please review. You are what gets me to update,. And I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Everytime you review I smile.....You don't want me to frown the whole time do you??????????????? I hope not.**

**Hope to update soon.**

**Maybe tomorow............I'm not sure.**

**Anyway Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

* * *


	4. My Picture Of Happy Ever After

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**very sorry about not updating for so long but school is back between homework and studying my head is all over the place!!!**

**Anyway Thanks so much peoples for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Amy! WOOP WOOP!! LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**I love all my readers you are what makes me write!!!!!!!!! On this sunny day(very rare in Ireland) instead of playing outside I decided to write a chapter because I love you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you people enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4- My Picture Of Happy Ever After.**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_Beep Beep............................_

My alarm went off telling me time to get up for school.

School seemed bad but if Edward was there it would be brilliant,Edward makes everything better.

I got out of bed and tried to walk to the bathroom across the hallway.

I was very tried because I stayed up alot last night thinking about Edward and I and how was I going to tell him how I felt and would he feel the same about me,If he didn't like me back and think I was weird or if he will like me back and then we will live happy ever after. If only in real life there was a happy ever after.

I always like fairy tells but as I got older I realised life doesn't always end with a happy ever after, like my mam,I don't get to see her all the time because of her being sick,I know she will be better soon but I hated having to wait.

I always like in fairy tells when the prince on he shiny white horse rescues the poor girl and they fall in love and live happily ever after.

My happy ever after would be Renee getting out of the hospital and Edward and I get married and have a small wedding with just the family and have kids and live in a massive house with Renee, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice and our kids and if Emmett finds a women and if Alice finds a man. I would love that that would be the best happy ever after ever!

As I put my clothes I keep thinking about Edward, I was obsessed.

To think a few days ago I was sure Edward and I would just be friends and here I am now already planning our lives together.

I didn't know how to talk to him about well us.......... In a few days it would be Edward's birthday maybe I could tell him then,but if he doesn't like me than...........I was so confused I would have to go to someone who would know what Edward likes and doesn't like what annoys him and what he loves, the little evil pixie girl version of Edward..................Alice.

I would probably have to talk to her.

She knows all about boys and flirting and fashion and how to talk to a boy, I'm surprised she isn't with someone, well she does like this one boy in her maths class...Jasper Hale. She has had a crush on him for ages.........The only time she is shy is around him.

I'm sure he likes her back he always smiles when he is around her and always blushes when he talks to her.

Emmett has his eyes on Jasper's twin Rosalie. He is always staring at her. She is beyond beautiful, Maybe Edward wants her too, I must look like crap compared to her. I probably shouldn't tell Edward I like him he would probably laugh.

Well for the moment I wasn't going to talk to him, I was going to wait to talk to Alice and even though I would hate it probably get a...............make-over.

Another problem would be Jessica.................she has liked Edward for like forever and I told her that I didn't like him in a fall on the floor with love type of way. She would get extremely pissed if I got together with Edward, not forgetting the witch.....Lauren. I hate her. She had been out to get me for ages. We used to be great friends when we were younger but then she got popular and well I didn't. She also like Jessica as been mad about Edward since they laid eyes on him. He probably likes Lauren or Rosalie no way would he like me. It's like there the beautiful swans and I'm the ugly duckling.

Not forgetting Charlie he would hit the roof if he heard I was going out with anyone even Edward, he loved Edward in a father,son way but if it had to be a father-in-law,son-in-law way he would have his gun out.

Renee and Esme would probably like the idea of us being together, wait Renee would love the idea of Edward and I as a couple.

I'm not sure about Carlisle.

Emmett...............ummmmmmmm probably smart to not tell him for a while along with Charlie.

The biggest problem was I didn't know what Alice would say....................would she be happy,sad,mad, Im not sure. Alice could hate that I liked her brother or she could love the idea of maybe we could be sisters-in-law. With Alice you never knew. Even though she is suppose to be one of my best friends you just didn't know with her one day she could be all happy and perky and the other she could hate your guts.

Love was so confusing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Was I too young for love, I didn't know I am fourteen in a two months.

Maybe I am too young.

My mind was spinning.

I decided to try and take my mind off the subject for a while. I TRIED.

I grabbed my school bag, a biscuit and a mouthful of water and ran out the door to the Cullen's since Esme was dropping me to school...........

* * *

**Hey peoples of earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**so sorry its very short so I might update tomorrow.....I'm not sure if I can so don't hold me to it!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!I NEED THEM TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love you all!!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX**


	5. Picking Fights

**hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**whats up?????????  
hows the story so far????????**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend AOIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOP WOOP!!!!!!!!!! Go Aoife!!!**

**do you like the story so far???????????????????????????? anything you don't like?????? REVIEW!!!!!! everytime you review I get a new idea for the story so if I were you I would review! **

**I have a question for all of you,Do you think I should do a chappie in Edward's POV???????????**

**Here you are people the amazing chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 5- Picking Fights  
**

**XxCiaraxX**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I knocked on the Cullen's door and suddenly the door burst open and Alice had basically jumped into my arms.

"Bella" she smiled,"Alice" I laughed.

"I missed you" she sighed."Alice you saw me yesterday" I laughed.

"I know but that was a whole 24 hours ago" she frowned. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So is Eddie still doing himself up" I asked."Yea probably putting on his anti-wrinkle cream right know" Alice rolled her eyes. I laughed.

"He doesn't really have anti-wrinkle cream does he?" I asked."Wanna bet" Alice asked. I laughed again.

"Bells I haven't seen you in a while" Emmett roared as he pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs."Emmett you say me yesterday" I announced."yea but that was a whole 24 hours ago" he frowned.

Alice and Emmett are so alike and there not the twins. Alice and Edward are twins but you wouldn't think it, they are not alike at all.

"Eddie are you done putting on your eyeliner" Emmett called up to him."SHUT UP EMMETT" he shouted sown the stairs.

Even though he was my best friend it still was funny to tease him about stuff like this.

"Oh sorry you must be on the blusher" Emmett called back up."GET LOST" is all we heard before he slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

"Oh hi Bells" he smiled as he gave me a hug. awwwwwwww how i love this guy.

"Hey Edward" I smiled."Ready to go?" he asked us all.

"We have been ready for ages we have just been waiting for you to put your face on" Emmett announced. Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett loved to tease Edward.

"Lets go guys" Esme called from the front door. Emmett and Alice fought for the front seat. In the end Alice won(Don't ask how). Even though Emmett is ten times the size of Alice she always gets her way. Edward was happy enough to sit in the back with me.

Alice turned the radio up full blast as the song ' Barbie Girl' came on. She loved that song especially since it annoyed Emmett and Edward so much. I didn't like it that much either. I wasn't really in to that type of music.

"Alice turn that shit off" Emmett roared from the back,"Emmett language" Esme warned him,"Sorry Mam" he frowned. It was so funny to see the big scary looking Emmett scared of little Esme. The power she has over him. Women rock.

Alice turned around and stuck her tongue out at Emmett."Stop it or else" Emmett warned her."Or else what........you'll hug me to bits" Alice laughed."I could do that so watch out you little evil pixie" he muttered."Emmett be nice to your sister" Esme warned him again. It was kinda funny the way Alice could always get Emmett into trouble but I kinda felt sorry for the poor guy, Alice never gives him a break.

"Can you change the music please Alice" I asked her trying to make her change the sound of 'you can brush my hair' and 'undress me everywhere'. It was getting on my nerves.

"Fine but only because you want me too" Alice sighed as she flicked the channel Esme pulled up into the school car park. We all hopped out and she wished us goodbye.

"Cya at lunch" Edward promised as he gave me a quick hug before we parted.

I was going to miss him, even though it was only for like two hours I was.

As I made my way to maths I was thinking of him. As I walked into the maths Mike came running over to me. I had bad luck with this guy. He is like my stalker.

"Hey Bells what's up?" he asked me smiling. "Good thanks" I tried to walk away but he kept following."You're looking shocking beautiful as usual today" Mike tried to sooth me. No way would I go out with him. He looked like crap compared to Edward. Every boy in my eyes looked like crap compared to Edward.

"Do you wanna come to my place this weekend for a party" he asked." your having a party?" I asked. "Yea only the best people are going, of course your on top of the list" his flirting skills were bad." Well I don't know if I can go see I already told someone else that I would meet up with them and well you know I don't want to just ditch them for a party I don't even know is going to be good" I pretended to sigh." Well you can bring your friend" he added."There is three of them" I smiled at him. His face suddenly dropped,"Fine yes they can" he sighed."If it's a problem then I don't have to come but I already explained about meeting people............"."I know just come".

I probably wasn't going to go. I know who would be there already. Lauren the witch and her side-kicks. There are three girls who always follow Lauren around trying to be exactly like her, it's pretty sad.

There names are Rebecca, Fiona and Katie. Lauren just uses them to go around doing everything for her.I wouldn't even say there bad girls, they have probably just got caught up with the wrong crowd.

Jessica is probably going. She is friendly with Mike. They live on the same road. She used to be best friends with him. I don't know why he doesn't have a stalker crush on her?.

I might go to the party if Alice, Emmett and Edward go.................um I will talk to them about them.

As I made my way to next class I remember I had geography with Alice.................fun.

The minute I pushed the door open Alice ran straight over to me waving her hands in the air.

"Bells" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. What was with this girl she was always getting tooooooooooooooo excited when she saw me.

"Alice can you please get off of me" I asked her. As she hopped off she smiled at me.

"So how was your first class?" she asked."Good"."Did you survive Mike" she giggled. I just rolled my eyes.

"He invited us to a party thing at the weekend" I told her."OMFG" she giggled as she jumped up and down."Alice it's just a party at Mike's" I said confused at her reaction.

"I haven't been to a party in ages and anyways this calls for another shopping trip" she smiled as she jumped to her seat.

I took the seat next to her.

What was wrong with her she was gone way too crazy. Did she forget to take her tablet this morning.

I couldn't wait for geography to be over because it meant lunch and EDWARD!!!!!!!.

The school bell rang and I shot out of the door, I didn't even wait for Alice.

I raced into the seating area and ran straight for our table(Edward,Alice,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Jessica and me).

I was the first there, well I did just sprint the my way there. I was soon followed by Alice then Emmett with Rosalie then Jasper.

Where was Edward??????????????????????????????????????????????????.

"Emmett where is Edward" I asked."Oh yea that Lauren chick is talking to him, don't know what about though" he answered me."Why Bella looking your boyfriend" Rosalie laughed. I could see Jessica bite her lip and her face turn red. She never liked it when Rosalie said stuff like this because Jess always wanted to be .

Rosalie always said stuff like this, it was just the way she was, I didn't hate her for it, I was getting used to it.

I just ignored her question as I got up in search for Edward.

As I walked passed 'the popular table' Mike attempted to give me a wink, Tyler didn't look, Eric waved and Angela smiled. I had always liked Angela she was a very quite nice person, I don't know how she ended up with that crowd.

I walked some more looking around for him when suddenly I saw the witch walk pass me with the biggest grin on her face.

What was she up to.

"Edward" I called. I walked around the corner and saw him standing there with a face on him as if someone just came along and sucked his soul out and just left his body to stand there staring into space.

"Edward" I asked,"You ok" I asked him. He did a faint nod."What happened" I asked. He didn't answer."Edward tell me or I won't be your friend anymore" I warned him.

"Her............me.......................Lauren...................attacked.................................kissed...........................me" he tried to get out.

That's all I needed to hear to know what that bitch was up to.

I could feel my fists shake. I just had to go tell her off.

I walked very fast over to the table she was sitting at and threw my orange juice over her.

"What the hell" she screamed as she turned around to see me standing there.

"What the fuck was that for" she glared." You know" I hissed."What that your friend kissed me" she laughed."No he didn't" I yelled at her."How do you know you weren't there" she muttered."He told me"."Well maybe he is still dazed from my amazing kissing" she laughed."That's not true" I felt water swell up behind my eyes."He probably didn't want to hurt you, he knows Bella about you little crush" she laughed."I don't have a little crush" I shouted in her face."Whatever but remember he will never go for you in all his life when I'm around, No matter what you do I will always be that one step ahead" she laughed at me as she threw her coke over me."Oops" she added as everyone laughed at me.

I had made a laughing stock of myself infront of everyone in the school. I rushed off to the toliets hoping not to come across Edward as I ran.

I heard someone come in after me.

"Bella"."Bella where are you,let me talk to you" It was Alice.

"In here" I called from the toilet."Bella please" she pleaded."What" I shouted at her. I didn't mean to be this mean to her but I felt like crap,ans she knew I didn't mean it.

Before I knew she crawled under the door.

"Alice what do you want" I asked her."I'm here for you don't mind anything Lauren said she has her head way too much up her own ass" Alice scowled as she tried to make me better.

"Thanks Ali but I think I'm going home" I sighed."No Bella you can't let her think she is stronger than you" Alice muttered."She is Alice I can't fight that she is right, Edward will never love me when he can have her" I sobbed."You finally realise you like him" Alice laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter" I sobbed."Bella he likes you too" she smiled."Really her told you?" my head shot up."No...........but it's so noticable that you two will get together some stage" she rolled her eyes."Well I fell sick anyway I will talk to you later" I sighed."Bella............." she moaned."Tell Edward sorry I went home I wasn't feeling well" I asked her as I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the nurse's office.

I hated myself right know.

The nurse called Charlie and he came and picked me up.

When we got home I went to the tree house, I needed alone time and that's where I would get it.

I felt my eyes start to close. I was dead asleep when suddenly I heard and voice and I woke up to find Edward at the entrance of the tree house..........................

* * *

**WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOMBOOMBOOM!!!! how was it peoples?????? bit too much a cliffy????????????????**

**sorry I couldn't update for a while................school........friends.........sleep......I have a busy social life but I do find time for you my speical readers out there which I love!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This Chappie longer then last one YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! was it long enough????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**I will probably update at the weekend so probably tomorrow night or the night after!**

**keep on reader folks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**the reviews have dropped a little bit:(:(:( please review I need them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ok hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I enjoyed writing it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XxCiaraxX  
**


	6. My Type

**Heya peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**whats up?????? CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOP WOOP!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my great cousin LAURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks alot everyone for all the reviews! but there isn't as much reviews for each chapter as there was at the start:(:( If I get reviews I write faster! So I will be easy on you saying I won't update the nect chapter untill I get 5 reviews! That's not that bad compared to some people say 10,20 some even 50. All I asking for are reviews, they make me smile everytime I see them, I don't want to frown all the time:(.**

**Anyways???????????? how's the story so far?????? Likey????or No likey???????, Improtant questions!!!!!!!!!!!! SHould I do a chapter in Eddie's POV???????????**

**Chapter 6- My Type**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

I jumped when I saw Edward at the entrance of the tree house.

He came over and warped his arms around me.

"Are you okay Bella, I heard what happened early" Edward asked me, he sounded very concerned."Yeah, who told you?" I asked him. I hope what Lauren said wasn't true,I didn't want him to know that I liked him.

"Emmett, I promise you, I didn't kiss her" he sounded worried."Don't worry about it, even if you did I don't mind, I thought you didn't want her to kiss you so I was standing up for you" I answered."But I didn't want to kiss her" he announced."Really" I questioned him. Just about every boy wanted to kiss Lauren.

"Really I didn't want her too but she basically threw herself on me" he explained."Oh.....why didn't you want to kiss Lauren, even though she is a bitch every guy still wants to kiss her" I asked."Well......She isn't really my type" he answered."What is your type" I asked him trying to get some tips if I am going to win him over. I know my type would be all Edward is and anything else would just not be enough.

"I'm not sure but I don't like people who are all full of themselves and enjoy hurting other peoples feelings which basically describes Lauren" Edward laughed. I didn't know what to say next.

"How did the rest of your day in school go" I asked him curious to see if Lauren did anything else.

"I missed you that's for sure and Emmett was annoying me by saying I would get the swine flu from kissing Lauren" Edward sighed."Well she is a pig" I announced. Edward and I both burst out into laughter.

"What's going on up here that's so funny" Carlisle asked popping his head in the door."Nothing" Edward answered."Didn't sound like nothing" Carlisle laughed to himself.

"So what do you want Dad" Edward asked."Can I not spend some quality time with me son and his friend" Carlisle asked trying to sound hurt."No" Edward said acting serious."Oh......" Carlisle's face dropped."Im messing Dad" Edward laughed."I knew that" Carlisle added quickly.

"Diner is ready" Esme called to us all.

I loved Esme's cooking it was Delicious. Everyone tells her she should be a professional chief but she says she loves spending time at home with her family and wouldn't want to be stuck in some hot crowded kitchen all say with someone giving her orders. Esme is caring like that, She always thinks about other people before herself.

On my way down from the tree house my foot slipped and I fell,luckily Edward was there to catch me.

"Wow how many times am I gonna catch you" Edward laughed. My face went bright red.

Edward was always there for me like catching me so I don't break my neck.

"Hey you two are you okay Bella, Edward said you went home sick?" Esme asked."Yea, I wasn't/t feeling too well but I'm better now, thanks fir asking" I smiled at Esme.

Charlie was already sitting at the table along with Carlisle, Emmett and Alice.

Alice begged me to sit beside her because she moaned that Edward was the cause of me going home and that I didn't get to spend time with her.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked."Yea I'm fine now" I answered.

I kept thinking in my head all through diner that Edward knew I liked liked him and that he didn't like me back and that I was weird. Lauren said he knew but she says a whole bunch of crap, but everyone is saying that it's so obivious that I liked him so I don't know, know I was all confused of what to do.

Maybe later I could talk to Alice, if Charlie didn't drag me home. It wasn't a school night so I should be able to stay a bit longer.

I would need to ask Emmett what he told Edward, he better not of told him anything from apart I went home or else, well there wasn't really anything I could do to him so basically I was screwed.

"Mam........." Alice asked with a big grin on her face."Yes Alice" Esme answered."Can Bella stay for a sleep over pretty please with marshmallows on top" she smiled trying her puppy dog eyes on Esme.

Alice has this face that we call her puppy dog eyes cause you know when there's a dog locked out in the cold and its just looking in at you with these real sad eyes wanting you to let it in and in the end you do, well Alice has the same except Alice uses it all the time and it works she gets everything she wants all she has to do is put on the puppy dog face.

"Well I don't mind you have to ask Charlie" Esme explained."Charlie...................." she used the puppy dog eyes on him.

"Well Bella has to go to bed and stuff................................but..............I guess.........................fine if it's okay with you Esme" Charlie asked."We would love to have her" she smiled."Well Bells you better get your stuff then" Charlie sighed as he handed me the keys to the house.

Edward and Alice came over with me to get the stuff.

"You wanna stay in my room" Edward asked."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Alice shouted at him."She is staying with me and thats final" she announced."But you always get her" he frowned."Yea but I asked if she could stay so there" Alice smiled as she stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Guys if you keep fighting I will never have sleepovers in your house again" I raised my voice. That shut them up.

"Fine but can I come in to you two to hang out" Edward asked." I don't mind.........." I started to say."NO, STRICTLY ONLY GIRLS ALLOWED" Alice announced."Alice..............................................................." we both moaned."Well that's the rule so say goodbye to her know Edward" Alice smiled."But Alice I don't need to". " Oh yes you to Edward my dear, look how about me,you,Bella and Emmett play a game of truth or dare at midnight ok" she asked.

"I guess" he sighed as he gave me a hug.

"Bye Bells cya later" he whispered" Cya Edward" I answered him as we all walked through The Cullen's door.

Edward marched up the stairs.

"Alice..............why?" I asked as I frowned as I saw him make his way up the stairs.

"Bella you both need to learn to be away from each other" she explained.

"But............."."But nothing come on we gotta get ready for a good game of truth and dare................................".

* * *

**How was it peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
so sorry peoples for a long wait for this chappie and I'm so sorry thats it shit but I wanted to get something up, please forgive me. School has been busy.**

**Please review, All I'm asking for is five reviews before my next update.**

**Love you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
XxCiaraxX**


	7. MIdnight Truth Or Dare

**Hey peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO SORRY ABOUT DELAY IN UPDATING BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY! How knew secondary school was such a pain! lOTS OF HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS TO DO!!! And at the weekends my mam always makes me stay off the computer she says " Get fresh air" Its annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **Another reason is i asked for 5 reviews for the last chapter but i didn't get them:(:( Plz people review if i don't get reviews I don't write basically that's kinda what happened while I was writing another story.**

**So what you people thinking of this story???????????????????????????? LIkey no Likey??????? Do you think its going too slow with Eddie and Bells relasonship, I know most of you think i am but it's just there are a few things I want to happen before they get together, so sorry for you people out there who don't like stories like that but please keep reading!**

**Anyways I would like to dedicate this chapter to My great friend and cousin SHANNON! LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, should be a fun one. Please review!**

**Chapter - Midnight Truth Or Dare**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

Alice dragged me up the stairs, I didn't know what she had planned but it was probably something like make-overs, nail painting and all them girly stuff.

It was 10 'o clock, only 2 hours left before I could see Edward again.

I wanted to see Edward but not when we would be playing a game of truth and dare, Alice probably had something planned. I didn't trust her not too.

"Bella make-over time" she squealed. God help me.

"Why Alice...................." I moaned."Because darling you want to look beautiful for my brother" she smiled,"Alice no,what have you got planned" I asked. "Nothing much" she smiled."Alice.................................................." I moaned again.

"Well you said you liked him, wait no, You completely in love with him" she smiled."No I never said that" I crossed my arms."Well maybe not those exact words but you can tell by the way you gaze at him" She laughed."Is it that obvious" I asked, I could feel my cheeks going red.

She just nodded. "Now stop complaining and lets get to work" she grinned."What work? Alice, NO............................." I yelled as she came at me with a hair straightener and various objects.

After she had covered my whole face in make-up, Straighted every hair on my head, put what she called 'sexy pyjamas' on me, made me brush my teeth about a 100 times ( i'm not liking where this is going) and give me tips about kissing ( I really didn't like where this was going) It was midnight.

I was nervous, I didn't know what the little evil little pixie was up to and I was beginning to think I wouldn't like it.

We both tip-toed down the stairs to the sitting room to find Edward and Emmett sitting there.

Emmett grinned at the idea of playing is favorite game, Edward's eyes popped out when he saw me, I felt my cheeks going bright red. I sat down beside him.

"Hey Edward"." Hey Bells" he smiled,"You look WOW" he blushed."Thanks" It felt like my cheeks were on fire, Alice just winked at me.

"Let's start" Emmett grinned,"Okay how wants to go first" she asked, It was obvious who would want to go first. Emmett's hand shot up.

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare" Alice asked. We all knew what he would pick but he pretended to think about it, after about 30 seconds he answered,

"DARE" he whisper moving his eyebrows up and down with a serious face on. "Okay" Alice smiled,"In the kitchen there is a carton of 2 months out of date milk" she smiled. "You want me to drink it don't you" he asked."It's like you read my mind" she giggled.

We followed Emmett into the kitchen.

he eyed the milk, "Alice your evil" he mumbled.

"Your the one who wanted to do dare" she told him. He opened the milk and pinched his nose as he knocked back the milk.

You could tell by his face that the milk didn't taste nice.

When he was was done he dropped the empty carton on the table. Wow. I couldn't believe Emmett had done that.

"Hm................................"Alice sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pixie I bet your little but" Emmett chanted."Well that was easy" she huffed. " My turn to ask someone" Emmett smiled. "Go on" Alice sighed.

"Let me see................................" "Eddie!" he smiled."No........................" Edward moaned."Why you chicken Eddie boy" Emmett laughed. "No it's just .....I hate you" he answered."Love you too little bro" Emmett laughed.

"truth or dare" Emmett asked him, I was getting worried hoping Edward would chose truth.

"Truth" Edward answered,"You are chicken, Mommy's boy" Emmett laughed."No I'm just smart" Edward stated."Whateva" Emmett said putting on a high pitch voice.

"Hm......................Let me think of a embrassing question.............................Hm.................................." "I got it..........Who was the first person you kissed" he asked him. I knew the answer but that was because she jumped onto him.

"Lauren" he spoke through clenched teeth."Did you like it" Emmett asked."You're only allowed one question" Edward answered."Bella" Edward asked me."Truth or dare" he asked me. It was obvious what I was going to say."truth" I whispered."Okay....................Who was your first kiss" he asked me. I hated him this very moment."Well....................I haven't been kissed by anyone yet" I blushed. To be honest there was no one I wanted to be kissed by but Edward but everyone else in this game had kissed someone before and I was the only one who hadn't.

"Really" he asked me sounding shocked."nope" I answered., he mouth made an 'O' shape."Bella we must fix that." Alice smiled ."What..................".

"Eddie boy I dare you to kiss our darling Bella here on the lips, tongue included" she smiled_. _Shit. It's not that I don't like Edward, I actually do ALOT, but I didn't know what he felt and I didn't want to kiss him in front of his brother and sister.

"Alice..........." he was about to agrue, My heart suddenly started to hurt, he didn't want to kiss me, He didn't like me, I felt a tear come to my eye."Look what you do Edward, She's about to cry" Alice announced. He suddenly looked straight at me. I decided to run up the stairs and into Alice's room.

I landed straight on the bed, by this stage tears were flowing out of my eyes.

I knew it I was unlikeable. I didn't care if other people didn't like me , but Edward didn't. I was just laying there for a few minutes crying when I heard the door creak open and footsteps come close to the bed.

"Go away Alice" I mumbled. " It's not Alice "I heard the angelic voice say as he sat down on the bed. I sat up to face him.

he stroked a tear of my face."why are you crying" he asked me."You don't like me" I sniffled. He gave me a big hug."Where did you get that idea Bella" Edward asked me."You didn't want to kiss me" I cried." Bella I did just not in front of my brother and sister" he sighed. "You silly girl, who woudln't want to kiss you" He sighed as he hugged me tight. I loved this position only if I could stay here forever."Really" I asked."Of course Bella" he answered me as our lips meet.

Our lips moved together in sync. I never knew how great is was to kiss Edward, he was such a great kisser as well. I felt like I was flying. I was so lucky at the age of 14 I got to kiss Edward Cullen. His tongue traced across my lips asking for entrance, I was about to grant him entrance when suddenly something interrupted us.

"Bella?...................................Edward?...............is that you two?" said the female voice.

* * *

**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh anyone know who it was???????????????????????????? How is it???????????? Review and let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Im looking for 5 reviews please peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Did you like it?**

**do think I should do an Edward POV????????????????????**

**tell me all in your reviews so press that lovely button that says review on it!**

**Love you all**

**XxCiaraxX**


	8. Caught In Action

**Heya peoples!!!!!!! sorry I haven't updated in ages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had xmas exams in school and then I went on holidays for 2 weeks. Anyway Happy New Year everyone!!! 2010!!!! WOOP WOOP!!!!!!! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Mam! I hope you enjoy this chapter so sorry for the delay!**

**Please Review and tell me what your thinking I want to reach 100 reviews!**

**Chapter 8 - Caught In Action  
**

**XxCiaraxX

* * *

**_Bella's POV_

I jumped back in startelment to find Esme at the door of Alice's room, she had just witnessed me making out with her son,_ God._

I felt my face burn up, so hot I felt like I was on fire, I didn't know what to do. Edward was gone a bright pink as well as his mother just looked at us, he face went from total shock to a massive smile that was so big it touched her ears.

" At last you two decide to show your feelings for each other I was begining to think it would take you ages!" she smiled as she ran over and hugged us both.

This was a change, If Charlie had caught Edward and I it wouldn't have mattered how close Carlisle and my Dad were, He would of got the gun out and probably would of attacked Edward. Not to mention he would lock me up and throw away the key, never let me see the daylight again, he would make sure I moved school so I wouldn't run into Edward in the corridors, he would do so much stuff it's hard to name it all.

Then it hit me.

"Esme you cannot tell my Dad , okay you understand, he will flip and not to mention what he would do to Edward" I warned her. I thought she probably wouldn't want to be minus a son.

"Don't worry Angel you father will never find out from me, my lips are sealed" she promised as she pretended to sip up her mouth.

"I'm so glad you two have finally told each other how you feel" she said again. " How did you know mam" Edward asked."Edward I'm a mother of course I would be able to spot things like that, and you two are so obvious even Emmett could see that" Esme answered his question.

"What about my Dad, does he know" I asked worried about Edward, I really didn't want him hurt.....

"He never brought the subject up honey but I'm sure he would be okay with you and Edward sure you two have been like peas' in a pod since you two could walk he should have known this would happen sooner or later" she said as she patted my back, she still had a massive smile on her face.

"So my two darlings how did you two end up in here, and where are the other two?" Esme asked."Well...... Alice wanted to try and get Edward and I together so she decided truth or dare was a great way to go, we all went down stairs at midnight to play, of course she dared Edward to kiss me, He was embarrassed to kiss me in front of Alice and Emmett so he said he didn't want to do the dare, I got upset and ran up her crying, Edward followed me up and you know the rest, for the other two I don't know where the hell there are" I explained the whole story to Esme as if she was a close friend, I felt I could tell her anything.

"Oh right I see, well I guess I will leave you two alone to talk while I go find them two to get to bed" Esme smiled."When Alice comes back up Edward off to bed with you okay and leave Bella to sleep" she told him.

"Yes Mam" he nodded as she exited the room.

I didn't know what to do next, I was just making out with Edward and here we were again, I was just sitting there staring into his eyes when he broke the silence.

"So.....Where does this thing leave our relationship" he asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. We both started to lean into each other when suddenly someone cleared their thoart and we both turned around to see the evil pixie herself standing at the door.

"Sorry to interupt a eat each others face off session you two love birds but it's 1 in the morning and I want to get to bed, and no Edward I will not just stay in your room, it's messy and smells like too much lynx" Alice announced as she marched over to us.

Edward and I just looked into each others eyes, I could see he didn't want to leave, I didn't want him to either, I love Alice but sometimes she has to ruin mine and Edward's time.

"Edward did you hear anything I just said, The door is that way" she nearly shouted as she pointed to the door.

He bent over and kissed my cheek before leaving Alice's room. She just shut the door behind her and turned to me and started jumping up and down.

" I told you he was mad into you Bells, I put you two together, I know I'm amazing, you can thank my later, woop woop I'm so happy" she giggled as she ran over and gave me a massive hug.

"Were going to be sisters!!!!" she jumped up and down." Alice, he just kissed me, he didn't propose to me" I smiled."He didn't _just_ kiss you Bells it was total lip lock full on kiss" she nearly shrieked at me.

"How would you know Alice, Esme was the one who caught us not you?" I asked her, but then again there is nothing that evil pixie don't know.

"Bells do you really think with all my clothes, bags, shoes and jewellery that I would not leave my room without CCTV cameras around to make sure Emmett or Edward don't steal it or mess with it, no way girl, I thought you knew me by know" she laughed.

"You spyed on us?" I asked absolutely gob smacked, I mean CCTV cameras, in her room?!?!?!?!?!. "Well I knew that's were you would be and Edward was running after you, I wanted to know what your reaction would be to him" she explained.

"Alice you are unbelievable" I told her laughing." I know" she laughed back.

We both went to sleep and I dreamed of me and Edward _together.

* * *

_**How was it peoples?????????????????????? good or bad??????????????**

**YOU MUST TELL ME BY REVIEWING!!**

**please people if I know people are actually interested into my story i will update sooner!**

**I will try to update soon but because I haven't done one in ages here is a preview for the next chapter!:)**

_Preview of Next Chapter_

_ I couldn't believe it, how a day that was going so perfect suddenly all crashed down around me._

**Ohhhh what could it be???**

**Review and you will soon find out!**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX  
**


	9. The News

**Hey peoples!!! Chapter 9 !!!Woop Woop!! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry its a bit sad but I promise it will get better. **

**I would like to dedicate this to my Dad! Thanks to Shannon who helped me a little with this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it and keep reading and reviewing!  
**

**Chapter 9 - The News**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up the next day trying to remember if my whole scene with Edward was just a dream or not.

Alice was asleep and I thought it would be wise not to wake her. I decided to walk down to the kitchen to get some water, suddenly I tripped over something that was on the floor.

I was waiting for my head to hit the ground when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me, I looked up to see Edward laughing.

" I see my Bella is still her clumsy self" he said as he kissed my forehead._ It's not my fault my feet have a mind of their own._

My cheeks went bright red."Want me to kiss it better" he laughed as he snaked his arms around my waist to pull me closer. Our lips touched and I lost all concentration, The whole world could be burning down and I wouldn't have noticed. We could have been their for about 5 minutes until someone cleared their throat. _why does this keep happening to us???. _

I unwilling broke away from Edward's hold, and , to my surprise saw Carlisle standing in the doorway.

There has to be a pattern because my cheeks burned bright red, and again the smile on Carlisle's face mirrored Esme's. Guess I shouldn't have been surprised, Carlisle and Esme both wanted Edward and I together.

"Sorry to burst in on you two......." Carlisle started. _Oh God_

"Sorry Dad" Edward mumbled."It's okay son, more than okay actually, I am happy you are together with Bella than ending up with one of them sluts" he laughed to himself.

"Anyway I'm getting off the point, Bella Charlie called to ask if I could send you home" he told me._ What the hell?.  
_

I wondered why I had to go home, Charlie didn't ever mind me staying in the Cullen's, In fact he loved it, He loved the Cullen's, There must be something important.

"Okay I will just get my stuff from Alice's room" I said still seeming confused. Carlisle smiled at me."I don't know what he wants either" Carlisle laughed. I climbed the stairs still trying to decide why Charlie wanted me home, and why so early. That reminded me that I should be quiet in case Alice was still asleep.

I pushed her bedroom door open slowly not to wake her but I looked around to see she wasn't in her room.

"Alice?" I called. Her head popped out of her walk in wardrobe, Jeez she had so many clothes I wondered how they all fitted into the room.

" Hey Bells, when I woke up you weren't here I guessed you were out chasing your boyfriend" she smiled.

"I never said he was my boyfriend" I told her._ I wish he was!_

"Well Bella don't give me that 'just friends' thing because best friends don't eat each others face off" she laughed. My cheeks turned red for about the tenth time today. I sighed in defeat. Alice was right but Edward and I never actually talked about that but I actually would like to be his girlfriend. Earlier he did call me _'my Bella'_.

"So anyway, what brings you here away from your 'other half'" she smiled. She loved annoying me like that._ EVIL LITTLE PIXIE!  
_

"Well Carlisle told me that Charlie wants me to go home so I guess I'm here to get my stuff." I told her. She looked confused for a second.

"He didn't hear about you and Eddie did he?" she asked. _I hope not_.

"I don't know" I answered as I stuffed all my stuff in my bag.

"Well call over after he talks to you okay" she told me."Yeah sure Ali" I said, I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that I might not be coming back today.

Alice and Edward came with me to the door."Cya soon Bells" Alice hugged me."Bye Ali" I sighed. She laughed and ran up the stairs leaving me and Edward together."I will be back you know" I told him."Yeah" he sighed." I don't even know why Charlie wants me" I honestly told him.

"Cya later Bells" he told me as he pecked me on the lips and gave me a hug."Yeah cya later Edward" I sighed, Jeez for god sake I was only going next door for like half an hour why was I so sad.

I pulled away from Edward and made my way out the door to see what the hell Charlie wanted.

I put my key in the lock and unlocked the door letting myself in. "Charlie?" I called as I wandered into the kitchen."In here.." he called from the sitting room.

I walked in to see my father sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, his eyes all red as if he had been crying. I rushed to his side wondering what could been so wrong to make Charlie cry. I mean 'Chief Swan' never cried.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked all concerned. He looked at me. God he looked even worse than I thought

."Dad what's wrong?" I asked again."Bella......" was all he could get out. What was up."The Hospital.............." he choked out between sobs."Dad what about it?" I asked."Renee......." he said as he let out a loud cry. I could feel my eyes start to water.

"What happened Dad?, What's wrong with her" I asked. He looked up at me taking hold of my hands.

"They called...................to tell me...." he let out another sob."What Dad, what did they say?" I couldn't help it anymore, there was something wrong with my Mam and I needed to know.

"She........passed away" he told me. I fell into utter shock. No this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't."But she was getting better, she told me she would be out in time for Christmas" I sobbed, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't ready to lose my mother.

"I know, we all thought so too, even the doctors, she just took a turn last night and well it killed her" Charlie explained."But......" I sobbed. "Did they check lots of times to make sure she wasn't still alive" I asked."Yes, they couldn't find a pulse at all" he told me pulling me into a hug.

I couldn't believe it, how a day that was going so perfect suddenly all crashed down around me.

"Bells?" Charlie asked. I pulled my head up to look at him."It's gonna be okay" he told me as he patted my back."NO IT'S NOT" I shouted at him tears rolling down my face." Charlie, Mam is dead, how can you say 'it's gonna be okay'" I yelled at him. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door, I didn't want to be disturbed.

I was in the middle of crying my eyes out when suddenly my phone beeped.

It got a text from Edward:

_Hey Bells,_

_Get that thing sorted out with Charlie?  
_

_Hope you're nearly done talking to him._

_ really miss you,_

_Alice told me to add that you promised to come back over._

_Love Edward xxxx._

What was I supposed to reply _Oh hi Edward my mam just died won't be over._I couldn't say that so I just texted back:

_Sorry feeling sick,_

_talk to you tomorrow_

_Love Bells xxxx._

I didn't think I would be ready to talk tomorrow. I decided no matter how early it was, I should probably go asleep take my mind off things.

I looked at the clock it was six o' clock. Wow it was later than I thought but still really early to be going to bed.

No matter how hard I tried to go asleep I just kept thinking about Renee, I guess I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day. I wouldn't be able to go an hour without breaking down and crying.

I guess It still hadn't hit me yet that I wouldn't see her again. That just brought a new load of tears that rolled down my cheeks.

That night I cried myself to sleep where I had dreams of Renee and I and all the good times we had together.

* * *

**Sorry guys its sad, please don't kill me. anyone cry?Sorry it's very short aswell  
**

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV!!!!!! So review if you want it!!!!!!!!! Will hope to update soon because schools not open till Thursday cause it snowed in Ireland and the whole country comes to a stand still.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, anyone expect this to happen??????? You need to tell me all these things guys cause I wanna know, If there is no reviews I think no one is reading my story so I don't update as quick, Lots of people are adding the story to their fav stories and stuff but I need to know what you all really think about it. PLEASE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Everytime you review I smile, think do you want me to be happy???**

**Thanks to all you guys how have reviewed I thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love **

**XxCiaraxX**


	10. Wondering

**Heya peoples!!!!!!!!!! It's chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!! Woop Woop!!!!! Double Digits!! I would like to thank all of my readers so far!! U ROCK GUYS!!! Reviews are going okay but come on guys lets reach 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a good friend Amy Whittaker!!!!! **

**Edwards POV!!! Hope you like it, tell me by reviewing!!! **

**Chapter 10 - Wondering  
**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't believe it, Bella Swan actually kissed me, I have had a massive crush on her since we were little kids and what makes it even better is my Mam and Dad are happy about us being together. _Could life get any better!_

I was kinda mad at Charlie for wanting Bella to go home, I wanted to be with her, I loved her and I wanted to spend all my time with her. She was so better than them bitches Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. I pictured myself sitting with Bella in _our_ home with _our_ children. Man that girl was perfect.

I was still in a daze when my phone beeped, I had got a text from Jessica Stanely._ How the hell did she get my number?!?!?!?!_

_Heya Eddiekins! _

_My house is free tonight if you wanna call over ;)_

_I know you want to! _

_You can even have a sleepover;)_

_Love from your girl_

_Jessica_

Does that girl not get her I didn't want her at all!

She is always flirting with me and she is so full of herself that I can't even believe how Bella and her are friends. I decided I would tell her to back off that I was taken.

_Jessica, _

_I don't want to go to your house tonight cause I already of plans with my girlfriend._

_Sorry for the disappointment,_

_Edward._

I wasn't sorry at all, hopefully that will get rid of her. It was only seconds when there was another text on my phone from Jessica.

_What?!?!?!_

_A girlfriend?!?!?!_

_But Eddiekins your mine,_

_who is it so I can tell her to back off from my man._

_Jessica:(_

This girl wasn't going to leave me alone was she?. I decided I wouldn't tell her. Bella probably didn't want her to know.

_Sorry Jessica, _

_But thats none of your business, _

_And I am NOT your Man,  
_

_Edward._

I sent the text than looked up to see my Emmett with one of his goofy smiles on his face. "What Emmett" I asked as he continued to stare at me.

"My little Eddie has a girlfirend!" he laughed ."I'm so happy for you, hey can I be the best man at the wedding?" he asked with a massive grin on his face."Emmett!!!!! We are not getting married!" I told him. "Yet" he laughed."Well that's a long time away if we even decide to do that" I told him.

"Come on you and Bells are like soul mates of course you two are going to get married, have kids and die together" Emmett blabbed on."Yeah, Whatever Em" I really wasn't up for another one of Emmett's talks. I still have nightmares of him giving Alice and I ' The talk about the birds and the bees' when we were 9.

He had just come home from school after having the talk and asked Alice and I if we wanted to know where babies came from? Of course we thought a massive bird dropped it off at your parents house or they came from outer space or something like that, but oh god we were so wrong!

"What you thinking about there Eddie...................... Bells ?!?!?" he asked with a smile on his face."No, just that day you decided to tell me and Alice where babies came from" I told him and of course he bursted into laughter. He was laughing for about 2 minutes when Alice came in.

"What's so funny you two guys is my hair messy" she squealed running to the mirror in the hall. " No Alice...." Emmett tried to say through laughs." Eddie was reminding me .......of when I told you two about .........where babies came from" He was still laughing. I didn't find it funny just pretty disturbing but I guess that's Emmett for you.

Ali suddenly shot dagger eyes at Emmett. " Don't ever mention that day ever again........you understand" she said as she continued to glare at him. Emmett suddenly stood up straight and did a little salute."Yes Evil Pixie" he shouted."Very funny Emmy" Alice glared again."Fine, I will never do it again me dear sister who I care so deeply about" he smirked trying to hold a serious face.

"Yeah well remember who knows all your deepest darkest secerts" she told us looking at us both, as she walked out of the room. Emmett and I started laughing.

"Text Bella where the hell is she Edward!" Alice shouted down the stairs. What was taking Bella so long! I wish she was here I really wanted to be with her.

"Sure Ali" I shouted back at her."Leave the poor girl alone Eddie she is probably at home crying because she had to kiss you" Emmett laughed."Shut up Emmett!" . Maybe Emmett was right, Maybe she was trying to ignore me now because she regrets what happened earlier.

"I was only messing with you Eddie boy of course she isn't, she is crazy for you!" Emmett boomed."Don't look so down bro I was only joking!" he told me.

I pulled out my phone to text Bella.

_Hey Bells,_

_Get that thing sorted out with Charlie?  
_

_Hope you're nearly done talking to him._

_ really miss you,_

_Alice told me to add that you promised to come back over._

_Love Edward xxxxx_

I hoped she would be back soon I really missed her. About two minutes later she texted back.

_Sorry feeling sick,_

_talk to you tomorrow_

_Love Bells xxxx._

Oh no she was sick that ment she wasn't going to come over. now what was I going to do. I decided I would tell Alice that Bella wouldn't be coming over because if Bella was sick the last thing she needed was Alice ringing in her ear.

I knocked on Alice's bedroom door."Come in" she called. I opened the door to find her sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand. She probably was already annoying Bella."Don't annoy Bella she is sick" I told her. She looked up at me with a massive smile on her face.

"What did you say Eddie" she beamed at me. _why was she so happy??._

"I said Bella is sick so don't start ringing her and annoying her" I told her."I suppose you already have" I added pointing to her phone."Oh no I was just texting someone" she smiled."oh who is it?" I asked her."A guy I really like" she beamed."You going to tell me so I can keep an eye on him" I asked curious to know what guy could make Alice so happy.

"Well if I tell you you have to promise you won't get mad" she said."Okay I promise" I told her."Okay well his name is........Jasper Hale" she told me hiding her face behind the covers.

"What the hell Ali, he is like my best guy friend you can't like him!" I yelled at her. She suddenly pouted."But Eddie I really like him and I think he likes me too" she mumbled."I don't care Ali he is one of my best friends, I can't have him over here or anything like that if I you two will be sneaking off to do god knows what, you can't steal him from me" I yelled at her, This got her mad and she jumped to her feet.

"You did the same thing to me Edward, YOU stole my best friend and now all she wants to do is be with you" she yelled as she pointed her finger at me. I released that Alice was right, I did steal Bella from her. "I think I deserve this I mean what am I going to do why you and Bella run off" she yelled. I kinda felt bad now for shouting at Alice.

"I'm sorry Ali, you do deserve Jasper and I couldn't be happier if anyone else was with you" I told her. She suddenly looked at me as if I had two heads."Really?" she asked. I just nodded before she jumped into my arms."Oh thanks Eddie you don't know how happy I am" she hugged.

"It's okay Ali I owe you for getting Bella and I together" I hugged her back. "No problem what are twins for" she smiled."I wonder what's wrong with Bells" Alice sighed."I don't know I wish I knew too?" I sighed."Maybe we will go ask Carlisle to go over and check her out" she suggested.

"Okay" I agreed and we walked down the hall to Carlisle's office. We knocked on the door."Come in" he called."Oh hi Edward and Alice" he smiled."Hey Dad, Bella is sick we were wondering if you can go over and see what's wrong with her" I told him. " Sure just give me a second" he said as he pulled his doctor tools together.

"Thanks Dad" Alice said."No problem anything for Edward's girlfriend" he laughed as he walked down the stairs and out the door to go check on my angel.

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

Edward and Alice had asked me to go over and check to see if Bella was okay, they said she was sick. I walked to the door and knocked. After about a minute Charlie came to the door, his eyes all red as if he had been crying.

"Oh hey Carlisle" he sighed."hey Charlie is everything okay, Edward and Alice told me Bella was sick so I'm here to check if she is okay" I told him."Oh well I don't think she is sick just very upset" Charlie explained."Oh what has happened" I asked concerned, did Edward say anything to her to hurt her.

"Well the hospital called last night to tell me Renee had died" Charlie sobbed as fresh tears came to his eyes."Oh I didn't know I'm so sorry" I told him."it's okay I'm not taking it as hard as Bella, I'm afraid it will take her a while, she has locked herself in her room" he sighed."Well if you want any help I'm sure Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett and I would help" I told him. Surprised to hear Renee had died, last time I had to check on her she was near full recovery.

"Thanks Carlisle but I don't think Bella wants vistiors at the moment" Charlie sighed." Yeah sure I will talk to you tommorrow then" I waved."Yeah sure thanks for the concern Carlisle" Charlie thanked me."No problem" I smiled as I walked to the door of my house to let myself in. I wondered if I should tell the others what happened I decided to tell Esme first.

She was sitting in the sitting room by the fire.

"Oh hi love what's wrong" she asked concerned, I loved how Esme could always tell if I was upset."Well I was just over with Charlie and he told me some unfortunate news" I sighed sitting down by my wife."Oh what happened darling" she asked.

"Renee has died" I told her. She suddenly gasped and started crying, before Renee was sick and had to go to the hospital Esme and Renee were close friends very close friends."I can't believe it Carlisle" she sobbed."Neither could I" I told her pulling her into a hug.

"How is Charlie and Bella taking it" she asked."Well Charlie was pretty bad but he said Bella was taking it the worst" I sighed."Oh the poor girl, she lost her mother" Esme sobbed."Do you think I should tell Edward, Emmett and Alice" I asked. She didn't answer for a minute as she continued to cry.

"I guess it would only be the best they will have to find out sooner or later" she sighed."Okay I will go tell them you stay here" I told her as I rubbed her back, She just nodded her head and I left the room heading upstairs to find the others.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I was sitting in my room waiting for Carlisle to come back and tell me what was wrong with Bella.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett come here" he called. I opened the door to find him outside my room."What's wrong Dad" I asked."I will tell you in a minute I just have to get the others as well" he told me. I followed him until finally Alice Emmett and I were sitting at the kitchen table with Carlisle in front of us.

"What's up Dad" I asked."Well I don't think Bella will be coming over for a while" he told us."Is she that bad" I asked worried that Bella had some serious virus."Well Bella is healthy but there is some unfortunate news" he sighed."What is it Dad" Alice asked."Well Bella had to go home earlier because Charlie got a phone call from the hospital to tell him that Renee had died.

All three of us gasped.

_Oh My God Renee Has Died, Bella must be really upset._

I felt my eyes water.

_

* * *

_

**How was it peoples??????????? Sorry for the late update I was just thinking about what to put in this chapter.**

**So what did you peoples think????? REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! I think this is one of the longest chapters I have write in ages so please reward me with REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**I hope you all Liked it:):)**

**sorry if there is some spelling or grammar mistakes its real late at the moment and I'm real tired but I knew I had to get this chapter done and not have you all waiting another week!  
**

**Ali and Jazzy??????? Wonder whats going to happen there?**

**Please review and I will be so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX  
**


	11. Without You

**Heya peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's up????? you liking the story???? Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed!!!!!!!! Love you all!!!!!!! Lets make it to 100!!!!! Come on please!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 11 - Without you**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

The next day I woke up with a really bad headache. I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were all red and puffy. _Oh god_.

I decided I would have a shower to make me feel better. The hot water on my back felt so good as if it washed all my problems away. I stayed in the shower till the water got cold. I was drying my hair when Charlie called up the stairs.

"Bells breakfast is ready" He shouted. I really didn't feel like eating but I went downstairs anyway."How many sausages do you want Bells?" Charlie asked."None Dad I think I will just have some coffee" I mumbled, I was so tired. "Are you sure because it's not good to skip breakfast" he asked."I'm fine I just need some sleep" I sighed. He just nodded and handed me a cup of coffee.

I brought it up to my room to have it there, I didn't feel like talking, I didn't feel like anything.

I was just sitting there lying on my bed when my phone beeped, I had a text from Edward. I only realeased how much I missed him. I felt like shit without him.

_Heya Bells,_

_I heard about Renee, _

_I'm here for you if you need someone to talk too,_

_Would you like me to call over?_

_Love you _

_Edward xxxxxx_

I didn't know what to reply, of course I needed someone to talk to but I wasn't ready to yet and I didn't want Edward seeing me like this.

_I just need some alone time at the moment to think,_

_Bells xxxxxx_

I know my reply was very short but what else was there to say. I just didn't want company at the moment. Hopefully Edward would understand that, I mean if Esme died I would think he wouldn't be skipping over here to spend all his time with me.

He probably was going to school today, Hopefully Lauren keeps her hands off him. I wondered if Edward thought of me as a girlfriend or did he regret kissing me, he did say love you in the text message but even before all this we used to say we loved each other. I was so confused. God I must sound like a slut my Mam has just died and all I can think about is Edward.

But I did miss him allot, he made me feel complete, whole.

I couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

I decided I would try and get some rest because I was really tired. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over.

_Edward's POV_

I had just text Bella to see if she was okay, I mean her mother had just died of course she wouldn't be okay. I was getting ready for school when my phone beeped.

_I just need some alone time at the moment to think_

_Bells xxxxxx_

School was going to feel so boring without Bells there to keep me happy, not to mention now the likes of Jessica and Lauren will be all over me.

I threw on something and went straight out the door to the car to go to school. Esme, Emmett and Alice were already in the car. I was surprised when Emmett didn't make any smart comment about me taking a while to get downstairs. I looked at Alice to see a frown on her face, she let out a sigh as she looked out the window.

"You okay Ali" I asked her."I miss Bells already" she sighed."Me too" I sighed as well. Esme turned around in the car seat to look at us and only then did I notice that her eyes looked slightly swollen, probably from crying here and Renee were like best friends.

"it's okay guys give her time to get her head around this and she will come around" Esme forced a smile. I hoped Bella would be okay soon because we were all missing her so much. "Edward?" Alice called to me I looked up to see her standing at the door of the car."You coming" she asked. I just nodded and got out of the car. I said goodbye to Alice and Emmett and started to head for form room. I was not concentrating that even when Jessica came up to greet me as she does every morning I didn't notice.

"Edward................Edward.............EDWARD!!" I looked up to see Jessica standing in front of me with a big goofy grin on her face, how the hell can she be smiling when Bella isn't here."What Jessica?" I nearly shouted."I just came over to walk to form room with you" she smiled and tried to grab my hand. I pulled it away in time to notice Lauren had managed to make her way beside as well.

"Eddie how are you" she smiled. I wanted to run away, this is one of my worst nightmares, being crowded by Lauren and Jessica.

"Fine" I mumbled."Where's Bella" she asked, I could hear it in her voice that she was happy that Bella wasn't here, Selfish Bitch." She's sick" I sighed."Well Eddie if you miss having your close friend around you know you can get close to me I don't mind" Lauren winked."he doesn't want to be with you slut he wants me" Jessica shouted at Lauren.

"No Bitch your nothing, your just a piece of shit!" Lauren shouted at Jessica."Look who's talking, Fat cow!" Jessica yelled pulling Lauren's hair extensions out."You slut" she growled as she pushed Jessica over and she landed in a bush."Well my hair is real" she called as Lauren stormed off. Jessica was just there sitting in the bush crying. I kinda felt bad for her.

"You okay Jessica?" I asked offering her my hand to help her out of the bush."Yea I guess" she sighed as she grabbed my hand, I pulled her up and she still had a tight squeeze on my hand. Man she was stronger than she looked."So Eddie my knight in shining amour would you walk with me to form room" she smiled as she flattered her eyes.

I decided I might as well I was heading that direction anyway."Yea whatever but can I have my hand back" I asked trying to pull my hand from her grip."Oh well I guess you can but If I let go of your hand I might lose balance and fall, I really hurt my ankle when Lauren pushed me" she pouted. Oh for god sake.

"Fine" I agreed. It wasn't like we were going out or anything it was just a polite gesture I didn't want her to fall and break her neck. She smiled at me as she tugged me hand to follow her.

As we were walking people were giving us weird looks, I guess they didn't understand the reason for me holding Jessica's hand.

"Jessica?" I asked."Yea" she smiled as she basically stared at me."Do you mind if I let go know I think people are getting the wrong impression" I told her."Who cares about them, who cares what people think , we know why your holding my hand and that's all that matters" She reassured me.

I felt like this was going to be a long day.

When we finally arrived at form room everyone looked at Jessica and I's joined hands as we entered the room. There was a few gasps and a few whistles but I decided to ignore them. Finally we reached our seats and I was finally free of holding her hand. Her hands were all sweaty and rough, They didn't feel at all like Bella's hands.

After the register was called I saw Jessica jump up ( Literally) and run across the room to a gang of girls.

I thought there was something wrong with her leg, Oh no she had tricked me the sly bitch. I decided she didn't need my help so I quickly rushed off to first class. Biology.

Biology was going to be so boring without Bella there beside me to pass notes to during class are to gaze into her beautiful eyes and watch her incredible blush. I was still thinking about how amazing Bella was when someone sat down in Bella's seat.

I looked to see the monster that is Lauren.

"What are you doing sitting in Bella's seat" I nearly growled at her."well she isn't here is she Eddie-poo, so you get the honour of sitting beside moi" she announced."Oh great" I moaned, She suddenly looked angry.

"Listen here Eddie-poo you don't like Bella at all I know you wanna be with me instead of plain Jane" she nearly shouted."Lauren I don't date fake snobs that have their own head so far up their own ass" I told her. The rest of the class jeered me on. Lauren just sat there with a shock on her face.

"I'm not fake, you must be blind" she screamed."I don't care about you anymore your just a ignorant dickhead who thinks he can get any girl, well let me tell you Edward Cullen you can dream on cause this girl is done chasing you" she literally screamed as she marched to the other side of the room.

Allot of other girls rushed over to her and crowded around her. God girls were so dramatic.

At lunch I went over to sit beside Emmett, Alice, Jasper and some Blondie. I sat between Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Eddie I heard about your scene with Lauren" Emmett boomed."Yeah well I told her to back off but she wouldn't so what else was I to say" I sighed."You better hope Dad doesn't hear what you said to her Edward, you know the way he is all about being a gentleman and respecting women" Emmett warned me."Well she's not a woman so it doesn't really matter and it's not like he is going to find out" I mumbled. "You better hope Eddie boy " Emmett boomed.

A girl was sitting beside Emmett and I never noticed his arm around her shoulder."Hey Em you never told me you were going out with someone" I nudged him."Oh yeah, Edward this is my babe Rose, she's Jazz's sister" he smiled."Hi I'm Rosalie" she smiled as she shook my hand."I'm Edward" I smiled.

"I don't know how you do it Em" I laughed."Do what" he asked."Manage to get a beautiful girlfriend who is not a bitch" I laughed."I am hurt" Emmett acted to be in pain."You think I cannot score girls" he sobbed."Pretty much" I laughed at him again."Well listen her pretty boy, where do you think you get your looks from because it's not Ali" Emmett told me."Hey" Alice shouted as she threw her left over roll at Emmett."yeah Em I believe you" I still laughed at him now because now he had bread in his hair.

"Yeah Eddie boy you better" he announced as he gave my arm a dig. I noticed Alice staring at Jasper, and Jasper staring back. When would they just tell each other how they feel. I was about to leave the table and head for the bathroom when suddenly Principal Gaffney came over to me.

"Can I speak with you for a minute in my office Cullen?" he asked, he didn't look happy."Yeah sure" I said kinda worrided about why he wanted to talk to me. I walked into his office to see Lauren sitting down with a tissue in her hand and her eyes all red. _Oh God._

_"_So Cullen" Mr Gaffney was almost glaring at me."Lauren here tells me you were speaking to her very rudely is this true" he asked me."Well....you....see" I started."TELL THE TRUTH CULLEN!" he shouted."Yes but.." I mumbled."No buts....Detention tomorrow morning and I will be speaking to your parents" he told me. _Crap._

"You can go" he told me pointing to the door. Shit what was I going to do. Carlisle would absolutely freak!.

I spent the rest of the day worrying about what Esme and Carlisle would say.

When school was over Esme was there to pick us up.

"Hey Mam" I smiled at her but she didn't look up."I will talk to you later" she sounded mad. The rest of the ride home was silent. When I walked into the house I could see Carlisle sitting on the couch in the sitting room. Oh no he was waiting for me.

"Go in there to your father I will be in, in a few minutes" Esme sighed as she pushed me into the sitting room.

I walked over to the couch beside Carlisle and waited for his response. He didn't even look up at me, He must be mad. When Esme walked in he looked up at her and smiled then he looked at me and his smile turned into a frown.

"Edward we received a call today from your Principal" Carlisle told me."We were very upset to hear what he told us, would you like to explain yourself?" he asked me." Well it all started when I was walking into school. Lauren came over and pushed Jessica into a bush because she was talking to me, and then she made mean comments about Bella and saying she was shit, and that I should go out with her not Bella, and she is always flirting with me, I'm kinda used to that but when she started making mean comments about Bella I couldn't handle it Dad" I told him.

"Well Edward you should leave Bella to fight her own battles" he sighed."But Dad, Bella wasn't there so no one was going to stop Lauren so what else was I suppose to do let her get away with it" I shouted."Edward sometimes things should just be left alone" he told me."No Dad You can't say that about Bella" I shouted at him."She is my best friend and girlfriend I can't just not care about her and you should care too Dad, Bella makes me happy and I don't like people making her sad or saying mean things about her Dad" I shouted at him and ran out the door up the stairs and locked my door.

That's it I had to see Bella now and I would find a way, no one would stop me!.

* * *

**What you think people??????????????????????????? Good??????  
I hoped you like it!!!!!**

**Please review! I need them to live!!!! Thanks everyone how has reviewed I am very happy you take time to read and review my story!  
**

**Hope to update soon, if your lucky I might update later or tomorrow depends on what I'm doing**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX**


	12. One Way Or Another

**Hey peoples thanks to all of you who have reviewed!!!!! Chapter 12 WOOP WOOP!!!!!!!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 12 - One Way Or Another**

**XxCiaraxX

* * *

**_Edward's POV_

I had to see Bella, I just had to, one way or another. I needed her to live. She was like oxygen to me.

I knew I was probably grounded so I couldn't use the front door. What would I do.

I couldn't just text or ring her, that wouldn't help I needed to see her beautful brown eyes, Incredible blush, Amazing smile, alluring smell. I NEEDED BELLA!

I didn't know should I ask Alice or would she just tell me I was too desperate, what if Bella thought I was too desperate.

I paced back and foward deciding should I go, maybe Bella never wanted to see me again. Maybe I put her off me. Maybe she never liked me and was only being my friend because she felt sorry for me, Maybe she liked Mike Newton.

I was so confused, I decided to go talk to my sister.

I knocked on her door."Come in" she called. I walked in to see her wrapped up in bed reading a book."Hey Ali" I smiled at her."Hey Edward" she smiled back."What are you reading" I gestured to the book. it wasn't like Alice to read anything but fashion magazines."Just the guide to flirting and getting a guys attention" she smiled.

Why would'nt she just tell Jasper how she felt, it was clear that he felt the same way too.

"So what can I do my dear brother today" she asked."Well......... I was kinda wondering how would I be able to see Bella" I asked her. She tapped the space beside her on the bed telling me to sit down.

"Well Edward what can I say, Carlisle and Esme probably won't let you out and well were not going to see them till Thursday at the funneral" Alice sighed. Thursday I couldn't wait Three days.

"But I need to see her Ali, I need to talk to her" I told her. She looked sad for a moment."I know Edward, we all want to see Bella but we can't just barge in on her" Alice sighed as she hugged me."We need to give her time, if we just barge in on her now she will get all emoitonal and probably say something she will regret" Alice sighed.

"I know that but it's just, I've never felt this way before Ali, I'm so confused" I sighed."Of course you are Edward, It's your first time to fall in love" she explained."It's hard to know if it's love but I can tell by the way you look at her Edward and how you would rather die than live without her" Alice told me."Love is a strong emotion and you should be carefull how you use it" she said.

"Alice your starting to sound like a fricking fourtune cookie" I laughed and she joined me."I know brother but please take my advice" she sighed.

Alice was right but I NEEDED TO SEE BELLA!.

"Ali, I need to see her, hold her, tell her everything will be okay, Ali I want her to know I care" I told her."Edward, there is no convincing you is there" she laughed."Nope" I smiled."Well Edward if you feel you need to see her so bad then go on" She smiled."How?" I asked.

"Have you never watched romantic movies" Alice asked."Clearly not Ali, I'm a guy, we don't really watch those type of movies, unless we are forced to watch them by our girlfriends" I told her."Well climb out your window and climb across the oak tree outside her window, Knock on the window and hope she will open it" Alice explained.

"Thanks Ali" I smiled as I hugged her."No problem brother, but you owe me" she laughed as I rushed out the door to my bedroom.

I pulled on my jumper and runners and hopped out the window. I climbed up the tree and knocked on the window hoping Bella would open up because it was lashing rain and I was getting soaked.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting on my bed looking at pictures from a photo. Some from when we went on a family trip to disney land with the Cullens when I was seven.

There was one on me and Edward with big chessey grins, my hair up in pigtails, and we were holding hands. I felt a tear come to my eye, I missed Edward, It was nearly a week since I had last seen him.

I flicked some more pages trying to see if there was any of me and Renee and I kept seeing pictures of me and Edward, or me, Edward, Ali and Em. I missed them all so much. I started to cry a bit, missing my second family. I missed everyone. My mam and the Cullens. I wanted to desperatly see both of them but It was impossible to see Renee and If I went to see the Cullens I would probably break down and I didn't want that to happen.

I started to cry harder when I came across a picture of Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Alice and I all together posing. I wished I could go back to then. That was my eight birthday and Renee wanted to have a massive party with all my class from school and bouncing castles and clowns and everything but it all ended up terrible but we all had a good time.

I was in the middle of remebering all the good days when I heard a knock on my window. At first I thought it was just the tree or the rain outside but it kept banging.

I got out of bed and walked over to the window pulled the curtains to see Edward. I was shocked. What the hell was he doing here.

I quickly opened up the window and he fell in.

"What the hell are you doing her Edward" I asked him still confused."I wanted to see you Bella" he smiled. I didn't know how to react."You shouldn't be here" I told him. He sighed."I know that Bella, but I missed you" he sighed trying to pulling me into a hug. I felt happy in his imbrace but I thought I shouldn't be happy.

I pushed him off of me."Are you alright Bella?" he asked."No, I'm not suppose to feel happy, Renee has just died, I can't feel happy" I shouted.

"Calm down Bella, it's okay I'm here for you" he tried to pull me into another hug but I pushed him away."NO EDWARD!" I shouted."You can't be here, I should be sad and upset not all happy and with you" I screamed at him."GET OUT!"."But Bella, Renee wouldn't want you upset" he said."Yes she does, I can't be happy and with you, it's not right!" I screamed again. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You will come around Bella, you always do" he smiled."Things will get better" he told me."GET OUT CULLEN!" I shouted at him. He looked hurt and climbed out the window

I was right wasn't I, I shouldn't be happy when Renee is dead, that would just be wrong. I couldn't be happy when she had died. I started to cry, Edward probably hated me now.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"GET OUT CULLEN" Bella shouted at me. I climbed out her window and back to my room to find Alice sitting on my bed."Back so soon?" she asked."Yeah Bella wasn't really up for visitors" I sighed. Alice gave me a hug.

"It's okay Edward, she is just a bit upset it will all be better soon, I promise" Alice tried to make me feel better."Yeah I know Ali" I sighed."I have a feeling it will be a while" I sighed.

"Come on Edward, no it won't, it will be okay" she told me."I hope" I told her."We will see her on Thursday Edward" she reminded me."Okay night Ali" I hugged her."Don't worry Eddie, everything will work out" she smiled."Night" she added as she walked out the door.

All night I couldn't sleep,

What If Bella didn't get better, what if she is depressed for the rest of her life, what if she is just doing this to get me to leave her alone, what if she really hated me but was using Renee as an excuse.

When I finally fell asleep pictures of Bella with Mike Newton popped up in my head.

Terrible nightmares.

Was I losing my Bella?

* * *

**So sorry it's so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hopefully next chapter will be longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!!!!!! **

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX**


	13. Nightmares

**hey peoples chapter 13 woop woop!**

**hope you are enjoying it I know some people might not of liked the last chapter but im just trying to make the story longer!**

**Review peoples and enjoy!**

**Chapter 14- Nightmares **

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat on my bed crying, I didn't mean to act to Edward like that and now he probably thinks I'm a bitch. I shouldn't of acted like that but I was kind of right wasn't I. I shouldn't be happy when Renee is dead or she will think I don't miss her.

I didn't want her to think that. I loved her and I did miss her alot but I didn't want to lose Edward either.

I was so confused, what was I suppose to do. He probably hated me now.

I wish I could go back in time. I would still have my Mam and my best friend, no problems what so ever.

What if everyone hated me now, what if everyone thought I hated them now so they were going to hate me back. What if I lost everyone. What if Charlie dis-owned me, All me friends like Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Jessica all left me. My eyes were flooding now. Why did this all have to happen. I would have to have a word with God and see why he had to take Renee now, why not wait another 50 years.

It's been nearly a week since Renee died and I have just locked myself up here only opening my door when I was going to the toliet, having a shower or if Charlie left food at my door, even though I didn't really want to eat I forced myself to remebering what Charlie said about I could get really ill if I didn't eat.

I couldn't get it out of my head that my two best friends and maybe one of them my boyfriend were going to leave me for ignoring them. I must have been crying alot because Charlie knocked on the door to see if I was okay.

"You okay Bells" he asked."yeah Dad" I called. I didn't ned to make this whole situation harder for him. It was already bad enough that he lost his wife without putting me in to the equation. I wanted Edward so bad now, why did I turn him away, why did I let my emotions get the better of me.

I didn't have anything else to do so I decided I would try and get some sleep and try and clear my mind but that only made everything worse.

_I was sitting in the meadow I had last seen me and Edward in my dreams. except I was sitting on my own. It was dark and cold out. I tried to call for Edward."Edward" I shouted as I got myself to my feet."Edward" I called again but there was no answer. I decided to walk a little and see if I could see him._

_I called him again."Edward, it's me Bella, where are you, I need you" I called tears coming to my eyes. I tripped on the ground and hit my head, that's when I heard laughter coming from the trees. I turned around to see who it was. I was suprised when I saw Edward. Was he laughing at me?. I felt hurt that my own best friend and love of my life was laughing at me._

_"Edward, there you are I was looking all over for you" I told him but he just laughed again."I always thought you were a bit stupid Bella" he laughed."Wha.....wha..what do you mean" I asked tears coming to my eyes. He looked at me humor in his eyes._

_"Did you really expect me to come running into your arms after what you did and said to me Bella?" he asked me."You completely ignored me and my family and everyone else for all this time, and you expect me now to come running into your arms" he asked. That hurt, tears rolled down my cheeks now._

_"Well............." I mumbled."Did you really think I had nothing better to do than wait around for you" he asked."No" I mumbled again."Exactly Bela, how can you think I would come running back to you like a lost puppy, did you think I would just live under a rock while I waited for you to get yourself back together" he asked. _

_"No" I sighed."You see Bella, I'm not interested in you anymore, I found someone else who is perfect for me in everyway" he told me pointing to the trees where a strawberry blonde women appeared and wrapped her arms around Edward and gave him a massive kiss not caring that I was right infront of her._

_"This is Tanya" he smiled."My beautiful wife" he smiled."Oh your Bella" Tanya snickered."I've heard alot about you" she giggled."NO" I screamed."This can't be happening, Edward we were suppose to get married together and have children, not you and her" I shouted tears streaming down my face._

_"Well sorry Isabella but we were never meant to be, maybe if things in the past were different then maybe we could of had a chance" he told me Tanya snickering at his side. I burst out into tears. Screaming like mad._

"NO!!!!" I shouted jumping up ."Just a dream" I told myself as I curled up into a ball. This couldn't ,wasn't going to happen, and who the hell was this Tanya chick?

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I drifted off into sleep. Thinking about my angel Bella, well what I hoped was still my angel.

_I was sitting alone in a meadow. I had never been here before. I looked around to see alot of trees. It was late and really cold."Bella you here" I called. There was no answer so I decided I would go look around and try to figure out where I was._

_I was walking when I heard the something in the trees, I turned around to see a man, he was really tall long hair and was tanned."Who are you?" I asked. He laughed."I'm Bella's boyfriend, Jacob" he told me."You must be Edmund" he smiled."My name is Edward" I told him angry that he was with my Bella._

_"Oh sorry Eddie, I'm just here to tell she doesn't want you anymore, she has me now and your nothing to her" he announced."Who is she" I asked scared of what he might say."Bella" he told me. Shit that was the name I didn't want him to say. I felt hurt. How could Bella not want me anymore, she was my Bella not his._

_"Stop messing around with me, where is she" I asked trying to get passed him."Hey I told you Cullen she doesn't want you around so leave her alone" he shoved me to the ground. I still couldn't believe him. why didn't she want me. I dropped to the ground feeling my heart being ripped apart. It hurt so much and I thought I had to see Bella herself and ask her did she really not want me._

_Out of no where she came out of no where and answered my question._

_"Of course I don't want you Edward, you didn't help me in my time of need, Jacob did and he is what I want" she smiled."Me and him are getting married next month and we have a whole family planned out, we bought our house today" she smiled as she gazed into his eyes._

_"But that was our plan Bella, we were going to get married and have children together" I sobbed."Yeah well Edward things change, so go away and leave me alone I don't want you here" she told me. If my heart wan't already bad enough, if felt like she took what was left of it ripped apart into little bits._

_" Nice seeing you Edward, well not really but you get what I mean" she smiled as she kissed Jacob and walked off into the sunset with him leaving me lying in the middle of the meadow heartbroken._

"No!" I shouted jumping out of bed."Only a dream Edward" I told myself but it felt so real. What was happening. Was I losing my Bella and who the heel was this Jacob person and what the hell made him so special that Bella basically ripped my heart out of my chest.

**

* * *

**

**Hey peoples what did you think of it????? Good??? Bad????_ Review and let me know sorry that it was very short but I wanted to do a quick chapter before you all had to wait another week before I could get the chance to update but good news I'm getting my midterm this weekend so I will have a whole week off next week so I will be able to get some chapters up then!_**

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing and I hope you all continue to read on!  
Love you all**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**XxCiaraxX**_


	14. The New Girl

**Heya peoples chapter 14!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOPWOOP!!!!!**

**I hope you all still like my story and to answer lots of your questions yes Edward and Bella are going to get together in the end because this is a ExB story just some things are going to happen first.**

**REVIEW!!! THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS ALREADY LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14 - The New Girl**

**XxCiaraxX**

**

* * *

**

_Edward's POV_

I was on my way to homeroom and as usual Jessica came running over.

"Morning Eddie" she smiled as she nearly jumped on top of me."Oh hey Jessica" I rolled my eyes. When was she ever going to get it, I DIDN'T LIKE HER!

She babbled on about stuff as we made our way to homeroom. I wasn't really concentrating until she made a smart comment.

"Belly still hiding under a rock from me and Lauren,she is such a coward" Jessica laughed. I thought Jessica was suppose to be Bella's friend."No Jessica if you had a brain you would know that Renee passed away" I told her."Who is Renee her pet fish?" she asked."I thought you were her friend Jessica" I nearly shouted at her.

"I am" she mumbled."Well than why did you call her a coward and why don't you even know her mother's name" I shouted this time."Well I thought her mam divorced her Dad because she is never around" Jessica tried to explain."Save it Jessica you just another one of those girls who use people" I told her walking away.

She tried running after me but I just walked faster. When I got to homeroom I saw there was someone in my seat. She had long red hair, blue eyes, she looked kinda tall but I couldn't really tell because she was sitting down, overall she was pretty.

"You're kinda in my seat" I told her."Oh sorry I didn't know that this was your seat, I'm Tanya by the way" she blushed."Oh it's okay, I'm Edward" I smiled at her. Okay she was more than pretty but not as beautiful as Bella.

"So where did you move from" I asked her curious where she got her red hair from."Oh well I lived in Ireland for all of my life, all my family live there and we moved to Forks during the summer" she smiled. I was just starring until someone coughed, I looked down to see Tanya blushing again.

"So are you from around here" she asked."Yeah, lived here all my life" I answered her. We smiled at each other until the bell rang and Mr Banner walked into the room.

"Okay class everyone sit down now" he shouted. He looked over to see me still standing up."Mr Cullen I thought I said everyone to sit down" he asked."Yeah it's just I don't know where to sit" I told him. He looked at me funny and then at my usual seat.

"Oh well I forgot we were having a new student today" he smiled."Come up here and we will find you a seat" Mr Banner gestured to Tanya."So you are Tanya Denali I'm guessing" he smiled at her."Yeah" she blushed."Everyone this is your new classmate her name is Tanya Denali she had just moved here from Ireland and I would like you all to make her feel welcome" Mr Banner introduced her to the whole class.

Some whistles came from the back of the class following with guys shouting."Hot stuff babe" and "The Irish are Hot!". Tanya blushed again and she reminded me of Bella. Only if Bella was here I bet she would make good friends with Tanya. Mr Banner broke my thoughts.

"Well Tanya there is a seat down there beside Cullen" Mr Banner pointed out the empty seat beside me."But that's Bella's seat" I told him."She's not here" he said. I wish she was here. Tanya walked to the seat beside me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Oh yes and Cullen you will show Ms Denali around and make her feel welcome" he told me."Yes sir" I answered. When the Bell rang telling us it was first class I looked at Tanya to find her staring at her time table looking confused.

"Need some help" I asked her. she nodded."Okay you got Spanish with me as your first class, you can walk with me there if you want" I offered her trying to be nice."Thanks" she smiled. She had a dazzling smile.

"So did you want to move here" I asked her trying to make conversation."Well a bit, I always wanted to live in America but someplace like New York or L.A, My Dad got a job offer over here and wanted to take it so here I am" she explained."Cool, what does you Dad work as" I asked her."He is a Doctor, he got a job at Forks hospital" she answered."My Dad works there too" I smiled. She smiled back.

"It must of been hard leaving your family and friends" I sighed."Yeah I had to leave all my family, my two best est friends in the world and my boyfriend" she sighed. Oh she had a boyfriend, well why wouldn't she she was very attractive.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that do you still keep in touch with them" I asked her."Well I still keep in touch with my family and my two friends but I broke up with James before we left and I haven't really talked to him since" she sighed again. I should change the subject.

"Well I'm sure you will make more friends over here and them guys in our homeroom seemed to like you" I smiled. She laughed and blushed. We walked into the classroom and took our seats. I could see everyone staring at Tanya as if she was an alien. It sucks being new.

Spanish seemed to fly by. I didn't have my next class with Tanya but I showed her to her room.

When it was lunch time I met her outside her classroom and brought her to our table.

"This is were me and my family and some friends sit you can join us" I offered her."Sure" she smiled. I got up to go get lunch when I ran into Alice."Hey Edward" she smiled."Hey Ali" I smiled back at her."Who is that girl sitting at our table" she asked pointing at Tanya.

"Oh well that's the new girl and Mr Banner asked me to show her around on her first day, I asked her if she wanted to sit with us because she didn't know anyone else" I explained to Alice. She jumped up and down."A new friend to shop with that's great" she beamed and ran off to the table.

When I finally got my lunch and sat back down at the table everyone was already there."Hey Edward, this your new lady friend" Emmett smiled."No Em she is just a friend" I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett was sitting beside Rosalie who seemed to be in a conversation with Tanya who as sitting beside Alice who was gossiping too who was sitting beside a love sick Jasper as he gazed at Alice.

"Looks like you all made friends with Tanya" I announced. Rosalie and Alice smiled back at me."Yeah Edward me Rose and her are going shopping together tonight" Alice beamed."Oh no the poor girl, Tanya if you have any sense you will run away from that evil little pixie" Emmett had a serious face on. We all laughed."She can't be that bad can she" Tanya asked.

"No don't listen to them guys they don't know anything" Alice whined throwing a piece of tin foil at Emmett's head. It seemed everyone was getting along with Tanya which was good. Half way through lunch the bitch club came over to us.

"Hey look it's the new girl" Lauren snickered. Tanya's face fell."Look who she made friends with girls, the tree huggers" Lauren giggled as all her bitch gang did too."Listen her redhead you have a choice, you can come be part of us or stay with them and we will make you school days horrible" Lauren smiled an evil smile. Tanya looked at us for a moment before turning around to face Lauren.

She looked Lauren up and down then she said something no one expected."Lauren your just one of those bitches that thinks she can get everything by the click of her fingers well listen here, this girl doesn't waste her time going around kissing your ass so go fuck off and leave me and my friends alone, oh and my hair is strawberry blonde for your information" Tanya announced as she grew a wide smile on her face.

She earned some cheers from the rest of the students and one of Lauren's death glares.

"No one speaks to me like that EVER" she growled."Your going to pay for it ginger" Lauren hissed, she actually hissed at Tanya. Tanya just turned around and walked out of the door. Lauren and the bitch gang laughed."Ha the bitch can't handle it" she and her gang laughed as they walked off to annoy other people.

Alice and Rosalie jumped out of their seats and ran off after Tanya. I was tried of Lauren always making fun of people. When the lunch bell rang I went to class. Biology was boring without Bella or Tanya there to talk too. I used to always pass notes to Bella. I thought to myself that tomorrow I was going to get to see Bella.

Tomorrow was going to be Renee's funeral. Most people knew Renee before she passed away so I would say it's going to be a big funeral. When it was finally time to go I was walking to where Renee usually picked us up when I ran into Tanya.

She blushed and apologised, I did too.

"Are you okay from earlier, don't mind Lauren she is just a bitch" I told her. She nodded."I know what people like her are like" she sighed."Were they in your school back in Ireland" I asked her."Oh yeah" she laughed. When Alice saw us she came running over."Hey Eddie, Tanya!" she smiled hugging Tanya. Wow Alice got friendly with her in such a short time.

"You know the way I told you that Tanya was coming shopping with me and Rose later, well she is going to come over to the house before as well!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down hugging Tanya again. Tanya smiled at me."If you don't mind" she blushed."No of course not" I told her.

Mam came to pick us up in about five minutes. We all got into the car. Esme turned around to see Tanya sitting in between me and Alice where Bella usually sat.

"Oh hello you must be Tanya" Esme smiled at her."Yeah thanks for having me on short notice but Alice told me I had to come or else" Tanya smiled shyly back at Esme."I'm glad they are being very welcoming to you" Esme smiled at her again and started to drive. The ride home was just basically Esme asking Tanya questions about Ireland and her family.

When we arrived home I saw Bella looking out her window I looked up at her and smiled, she suddenly disappeared behind the curtains again. I wish she would get better soon.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting at home all day long going over my reading for Renee's funeral tomorrow. I was probably going to break down in the middle of the mass on the altar. Charlie had been so busy planning it and I hadn't seen the Cullen's all week. I still felt bad about being mean to Edward but was still a bit confused about that dream I had last night. What did it mean?

I was sitting on my window sill just looking out the window when I saw Esme car pull up the driveway. She was probably collecting the others from school. I was looking just staring at them when something shocked me. The red head that was in my nightmare last night was getting out of Esme's car. What the Hell? What was she doing with my Edward? Where did she come from?

Edward turned around and saw me, he smiled at me. I quickly pulled the curtain not wanting him to see me spying on him.

Crap, that red head bitch was with Edward. He has already forgot about me, he has moved on and is with her. Tears came to my eyes as I still pictured the both of them kissing in my nightmare last night.

Why did she have to come and ruin my life. I didn't even know her and here she was stamping on all my dreams. I curled up on my bed and cried.

Looks like what I thought was a nightmare was turning into reality.

Great now I lost Renee as was losing Edward.**

* * *

**

**What did you think peoples. Okay I know it seems strange that Tanya is acting all nice and shy but you will find out why later in the story????? **

**what do you think will happen next peoples???? will Bella's nightmare come true??? Who knows???? I DO!!!!!!  
**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX**


	15. Confused

**Hey peoples!!!!!! Chapter 15!!!! Woop Woop! Some people who reviewed my last story told me there opinion about what should happen next and I have to say lots of those guesses are very similar to what I'm going to do! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to I Bit A Pillow Or 2! she is has a great story called _Just Say Yes_. It's really really good and worth a read. she is also being very nice and spending time reading my story! THANKS!**

**(PLEASE READ)I hope you guys like this story and I wanna answer a question I'm getting alot and I hope the answer won't make you all hate my story and never read it again. Well you see everyone is asking when are Bella and Edward going to talk to each other again? well the answer is that not for a while, well they will talk to each other but they won't be as much of friends as they were, remember Bella thinks Eddie is with Tanya and he doesn't want her anymore,you will have to keep reading to find out the rest! **

**Don't hate me that they aren't back to being the bestest buddies yet but I'm trying to make this story interesting not just all Edward and Bella together the whole time. **

**I hope you all like this chapter and I'm nearly at 100!! so please please review!!!!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW PEOPLES AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 15 - Confused**

**XxCiaraxX

* * *

**

_Edward's POV_

My face fell when I saw Bella hide behind the curtains. I missed her allot and I wished she would get well soon. I would see her tomorrow but she probably won't be in a good state so I'm not sure when I will properly get to talk to her and I wasn't sneaking in after last time.

"Are you okay Edward?" Tanya asked."Oh yeah I was just thinking about something" I reassured her. Alice dragged her into the house excited to show it off to her new friend. I felt happy for Alice. The last few days have been hard for her with no Bella around. She was just as close to her as I was and Alice missed having the person to talk to and drag around the place. I just hoped that she wouldn't forget about Bella too and that Tanya would like Alice and not leave her friendless.

I went up to the bathroom to have a shower hoping it would make me feel better.

As I took my shower I could hear Alice pulling Tanya around the place and their giggles here and there. I got out of the shower to find I had forgot my clothes. Great.

I wrapped my towel around me and hoped no one was in the hall. I ran right out the door a smack into someone. Shit hopefully is was only Emmett.

I opened my eyes to see Tanya lying on the ground. Oh God I probably hurt her.

She looked up at me only in a towel and blushed."Are you okay?" I asked her worried I had hurt her."I'm fine I just wasn't looking where I was going" she was a deep shade of red now."Me neither" I smiled. She nodded and looked at me."See something you like" I messed with her. If it was possible for her to become a deeper shade of red then she just did.

"Of course who wouldn't hot stuff" she smiled. Oh god I wasn't expecting her to say that. What happened to shy Tanya, what was I going to say now.

"Oh well thanks" I blushed this time."Sorry Edward I didn't mean to say that, just forget it I don't want to ruin our friendship" she told me.."Yeah" I smiled back at her and went back to change into clothes before I had another run into with someone.

Did Tanya really mean what she said, I mean did she really think I was hot?. What about Bella, was I with her or not? I was so confused what was I to do. I loved Bella so much it was unreal but was she ever going to talk to me again. Tanya seemed nice and she was really pretty?

I decided I would wait a bit give Bella more time to come around I mean it was only a week and maybe she would be better after the funeral tomorrow.

She would come around I'm sure I mean I'm her best friend and maybe boyfriend and Alice and Emmett were her other best friends.

I went to talk to my big brother. I know Emmett isn't the smartest smartie in the packet but he does know his stuff when it comes to girls.

I knocked on his door to find him lifting weights I had got him for one Christmas."Yo lil bro!" Emmett smiled at me."Hey Emmett" I sighed."What's up Eddie you seem a little down" Emmett asked all concerned."Well it's just I don't know what to do between Bella and Tanya" I sighed collapsing on his bed. He took the space beside me.

"What you mean Edward, you just meet Tanya" he asked me."Yeah well I kinda feel attracted to her and she said I was hot and stuff and yeah I'm all confused" I held my head in my hands."Oh Eddie, the chick magnet" Emmett laughed."This is not something to be laughing over Em" I told him.

"Well Eddie boy why wouldn't Tanya like you, I'm not trying to sound gay or anything her but you got the looks, do you know how many girls want you man?" Emmett smiled."Yeah but what about Bella, I can't just throw her away and I never felt attracted to anyone other than Bella, help me Emmett" I whined.

"I see where your coming from, You and Bella have got a very strong bond and it would be a shame to have that broken, I mean Alice had got the wedding planned already" Emmett laughed."But anyway Eddie, your growing up of course your going to feel things for girls that you never felt before cause you were spending all you time with Bella" he explained.

"Give Bella a chance to pull through and if she never gets better than you should move on" Emmett sighed."What if she never comes around Em?" I asked him."Well Eddie we have got to hope for the best, hopefully she will and if she doesn't than we will have lost a good friend to this family" Emmett sighed. My eyes started to water a bit.

I had made my choice. Of course Bella was the one I was in love with.

"Thanks Em, you make a great Dr. Phil" I smiled at him."No problem, I'm always here for my lil bro" he smiled back at me.

As I went back to my room I ran into Alice, Tanya and Rosalie going out to go shopping.

"See you later Edward" Alice and Tanya smiled at me as they were about to walk out the door, Rosalie just smiled. Before they left Esme came over to tell them what time to be home at.

"Now Ali don't be home too late remember we have to be up early tomorrow" Esme told her."Why do you have to get up so early" Tanya asked."Well you see Alice and Edward's best friend's mother passed away last week and the funeral is tomorrow" Esme explained."Oh sorry to hear that" Tanya looked at me.

"It was very sad, Renee was close to us and well Bella had taken it very rough and were afraid it might take her a while to get used to the idea of Renee not around anymore" Esme sighed."Okay Mam we gotta go if we wanna catch the sales" Alice said trying to change the subject."Okay see you later Alice be safe" Esme called to her as they walked off to get the bus into town.

I decided to go to bed early. With all my thoughts about Bella and Tanya you could only guess what I dreamed about.

_I was in that meadow from the last dream except this time the sun was shining and there were flowers growing everywhere. I looked up to see Tanya smiling at me with three small children beside her. Two boys and a girl. All Three of them came running over and hugged me."Daddy" they cried. What? Daddy?_

_"Oh Edward it is wonderful how our children love you" Tanya smiled as she kissed my cheek. I just looked at her confused."What is wrong my dear husband, you looked confused?" she smiled at me again."Where is Bella?" I asked her. I had always dreamt about Bella and our family so what the hell happened?_

_"Oh her you never talked to her after her mother died silly why would she suddenly appear" Tanya laughed."But she was my best friend and the love of my life" I mumbled."Edward what are you on about, I'm the love of your life you always tell me" Tanya asked."But why didn't I talk to her anymore? What happened?" I asked her._

_"Simple Edward, I came into the picture and well she didn't want to mess with me" Tanya smiled. _

_Suddenly the sky turned a dark grey and the flowers had all withered. Tanya and the 3 children had disappeared leaving me all alone."Tanya?" I called wondering where she suddenly vanished to._

_"Edward" a voice called. I turned around and saw Bella all dressed in black lying on the grass."Bella?" I asked."Yes Edward, I'm surprised you remember my name? seems like you were always so in love with your girlfriend" she sighed."She told me you didn't care for me anymore and that you didn't want me in your life" Bella told me._

_"Bella I would never say that to you, you mean everything to me" I told her."Didn't seem like that when you were marrying that cow" Bella smirked."Bella I love you" I cried."Save the crap Edward, you just don't know when to stop do you" she looked annoyed."But Bella I do" I begged her to listen to me._

_"You do what? Love that bitch that you have 3 children with?" she shouted at me."No" I cried at her, tears actually rolling down my face."Well it seems like that, you already ruined my life so please try not to make it any worse" she told me as she walked out of the meadow leaving me all alone._

_"BELLA NO!" I cried._

"Bella NO!" I cried jumping out of bed. Alice came running into the room.

"Still having nightmares" she asked me pulling me into a hug. I just nodded as a tear ran down my face."I don't know what they all mean Ali, I'm so confused" I cried on her shoulder."It's okay Edward, dreams never make any sense" she told me as she tried to calm me down.

"But Ali there so, I don't know strange but yet I feel as if the are trying to show me something" I told her. She looked at me funny."Come here Edward and tell me all about it" she smiled as she patted the bed beside her.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Likey , no Likey??????? **

**Sorry it's another 1 of those chapters where Edward is trying to figure out Bella but I promise no more of them for a while. Next chapter will be Renee's funeral. **

**Here is a sneak peek!**

_"I don't know if I can do this, It brings back too many memories" I sighed tears rolling down my cheeks._

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX**


	16. The Funeral

**Hey peoples! What's up!!! Chapter 16!!!!! we got 100 reviews!!!!!!:):):)**

**(PLEASE READ) People are saying that Bella and Edward are only 13 and that they can't love someone and yes that's true but they have known each other since they were babies and also you know when your around 13 and there's this one guy that you are convinced is your soul mate but it really is just a small crush and you never end up with that person when your older well that can be said about Bella and Edward aswell. They are confused about their feelings about each other. Oh and the last chapter preview I did won't be in this chapter but in one of the next few chapters sorry for the confusion! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES!!!!!!!!! my computer was broken and is still broken( i'm on my grandad's computer at the moment) hopefully it will be fixed soon.  
**

**So anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 16 - The Funeral**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I woke up that morning hearing voices downstairs. Probably Charlie watching T.V

I climbed out of bed and straight to the shower. Today was Renee's funeral. As I thought of that tears rolled down my cheek.

I got into the shower and hot water soothed my back, only if it could wash all my problems away like Edward used to do.

When I climbed out of the shower and made my way back to my room I noticed a black dress with a note beside it. I wonder where the hell it came from until I saw my name on the top of the note in the handwriting of my favourite little pixie.

I opened it up and read it to myself.

_Bella,_

_When I came up to give you this dress you were in the shower and I didn't want to disturb you,_

_I thought you might need something to wear today and I found this in my wardrobe( don't worry I didn't go out and pay alot of money for it)._

_I thought it would suit you,_

_Hopefully I will talk to you later I really miss you Bella, we all do,_

_Love,_

_Ali Xxx_

I picked up the dress and put it on, Alice was right it did look nice on me but I didn't really care if I looked nice or not. I brushed my hair, cleaned my teeth and headed downstairs to Charlie.

He was wearing a suit which looked out of place, I'm so used to seeing him in his uniform.

"Hey Bells, I saw you got the dress Alice left for you, It was very nice of her to think about you" Charlie smiled."Yeah" was all I answered."She was telling me that they all really miss you Bells, you shouldn't keep yourself locked up from them, what good would that do" Charlie asked.

"It won't make her come back Bells, She would of wanted you to keep living your life" he explained but I wouldn't listen I just passed him and ran up the stairs, I didn't need to hear all of that. Everyone seems to be telling me the same thing '_move on', 'Renee would want you to be happy'._

When Charlie called me down to go the the funeral I ran down and out the door, on my way out I bumped into Alice."Bella" she smiled hugging me."I am so happy to see you" she smiled again."Alice, I would like to say the same thing but this isn't really a happy occasion" I sighed as I unwrapped her arms from around me.

"I know Bells, I have just missed you s.."."I know, I gotta go" I cut her off running off to the car. I looked back at her to see her face drop and she looked as if she was about to cry. I felt bad.

Charlie got into the car then and started to drive."You talk to Alice" he asked."No not really" I told him. All he did was sigh."When we get to the church I want you to meet Billy's son, you might remember him, Jacob Black" My Dad announced."Doesn't ring a bell" I told him.

"You two kids used to play alot when you where younger but then Billy's wife divorced him taking Jacob with her but she died 2 months ago so Jacob had to come back to stay here, it will do the boy good to get to know Billy a bit more" Charlie explained.

"What age was he when he moved with his mam" I asked."Well he is a year younger than you and I remember your 4th birthday was his last day in La Push, so that would of made him 3" Charlie explained again."Alright" I nodded. Jacob and I would have something in common, loss of a parent.

As we pulled up at the church and got out people came over and started talking to Charlie and shaking his hand, one of them being Billy with a tall boy beside him, I'm guessing Jacob.

"Heya Bella, this is my son here Jacob, you two used to make mud pies when you were younger, you two were so close back then but you know the story so well Bella, Jacob, Jacob, Bella" Billy said introducing me to his son. Jaocb looked good, okay better then good but nothing as good as Edward.

"Hey Bella" Jacob smiled."Hi" I mumbled back. I wasn't in a smiling mood."Your name means beautiful in Italian right?" Jacob asked. I just simply nodded."Well Charlie her was right naming you that name because you sre beautiful" Jacob winked. I just thanked him and deicded to see if I could find Grandma.

As I was walking in someone patted me on the back. I turned around to see my Grandma."Grandma" I smiled giving her a hug."Oh Bella" she smiled back but you could see her tear stained cheeks.

I suddenly began to cry and she pulled me tight, I could her soft little cries as well."It's okay Bella, it's okay" she mumbled as she rubbed my back. When the mass started I looked around to see alot of people had showed up. I would say nearly everyone in Forks.

Lots of people knew Renee, she was invovled in everything and would never refuse a good chat. The priest spoke at the start about how she was on her way to a better life and how many people will miss her calling out a few names, mine included. When he was done Charlie got up for some words.

" I would like to thank you all for coming and showing your respect, Renee was well known is this town for her big effort in everything and optimistic personality, she was always in for a great chat and would always help anyone. I could go on and on about how amazing this woman was, she was the love of my life and will always be, I think she has taken my heart with her to heaven. I have alot to thank her for in my life especially given me my own daughter, Bella. Renee might not be with us here but she has given me something that will show our ever lasting love, her own blood and flesh which is my daughter, and I hope I will always have Bella" I started crying a bit now, I never knew my dad could be so deep.

"She is looking down over us all and she will do anything in her power to make sure nothing bad happens to us, Hopefully some day we will be united again in God's Kingdom. Heaven is very lucky for they gained the best angel of all that we lost, I will always love you Renee" Charlie suddenly started bursting into tears as he got back to his seat.

Next up to make their own little speech was Grandma.

"I never thought I would be here speaking at my own daughter's funeral, I always thought she would out live us all, she was always so healthy and loved to exercise if only there was a cure for the disease she had, many people all over the world die from it but I never thought my darling would. She used to always tell me when she was younger all the things she was going to do when she was older, one of them was to have her own little girl and spoil her to bits. Although she had a short life of 37 years she lived it to the full, I just wished God could of given her more time" Grandma starting crying now and stopped speaking and took her seat beside me.

Now it was my turn, Dad said I didn't have to do this but I wanted to show Renee how much I loved her.

"Mam, you were the best mother a girl could have and I wish I could have had longer with you to do more things together like shopping for prom dresses. You will always be the best mother ever and I will never forget you, you have thought me so much in my 14 years, I can't wait for that day when we can be together again. I Love You Mam" I stayed strong and didn't start crying till I got back to my seat.

The priest now did all the other stuff and soon I found myself walking out the door of the church. It was time now for the burial. I was dreading this part, watching them cover her up and to never been seen again.

As I was walking out I bumped into someone. I turned to see Edward. he smiled his crooked smile that I love so much, only if it could make me as happy now as it usually does.

"That was a beautiful speech Bella" he smiled at me though he looked sad then I noticed his tear stained eyes."Thanks" I mumbled. Before I knew it he had pulled me into a hug." Bells I have missed you so much" he started. Oh no not him too. I missed him alot too but this wasn't a time to be hanging out of Edward."Yeah talk to you later Edward" I said pulling myself from his arms like I had done earlier with Alice and like Alice his face fell.

It took all I had in me to walk away from him but I had to.

At the burial I couldn't bear to watch Renee being dropped into a pit of dirt.

When it was all over and everyone had left the graveyard I placed a picture of Renee and I on her grave."Please don't forget me" I sobbed then I ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

**What did you peoples think?????**

**I cried writing it, did anyone cry reading it??**

**Sorry it was very sad but hopefully things will lighten up in the next few chapters.**

**What do you guys think about Jacob coming back to La Push??? Who knows what will happen???**

**Review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!**

**Please peoples let me know what you think.**

**It might be a while till I update again apologies but as I said my computer is broken.**

**Lots of Love**

**XxCiaraxX  
**


End file.
